Golden Guardian
by SkelJackal
Summary: A stranger finds a kid freezing in a park and takes him in for a day but the kid became attached to him. Unwillingly, he became the guardian. What if the said guardian is Kronos? Tired of his life and just mainly everything, the former Titan left his world for the mortals only to pick up trouble he doesn't how to take care of. Who knew a 5 year old kid would be the death of him?
1. Act I, That Person

**A/N: So that nobody gets confused: This story takes place in another timeline just after TLO so the books after that didn't happen yet. XD I find it easier to do Kronos like that.**

**Any mistakes made, I'm truly sorry.**

**Please read and enjoy it. :3 Don't be afraid to review! ^-^**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. :3

**EDIT: Feb. 4/13, changed hopefully most mistakes and added more sentences. Nothing major to the story though.**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath the Wings**

**That Person**

* * *

**Some doors are well closed and better to be that way.**

**Yet there is always that one person who will have the key to open that door.**

It was midnight and snow lightly hailed down the city of New York. Everywhere lights brightly shines in the dark night, a few people and cars alive on the streets. Over the south horizon was a clash of deep flaming orange dominating the dark black sky. A new day will come soon enough but to him it was taking forever.

A young small boy huddles himself on the bench near a barely lit lamp post at the empty snow covered park. He didn't mind the darkness surrounding him or the eerie quietness. It has never hurt him but in fact, helped him whenever evil people want to harm him. He shivered slightly from the thought of those people catching him. They were rough, cruel and insane as a convict yet worse.

_Monsters_ – that's what they were.

He didn't like them and wished to meet someone nicer, someone who can take care of him.

Someone to probably love him.

He smiled at the warm thought, eyes slowly closing. The boy felt so tired and sleepy all of the sudden as if his strength has been zap out of him. The cold was getting to him and the big pole of light wasn't helping. A small whimper escapes him as he couldn't fight to keep awake anymore. Perhaps that someone wasn't coming today. Finally giving in to sleep, he closed his eyes with a tiny smile on his face. The boy hopes to dream of a better life where he had a family and a nice home filled with food.

As his grip slowly loosens, his life slips away to the cold unknowingly.

**Secrets inside that hide so deep.**

**There is always that one person to find it all.**

The man stares at the boy inside his slim, black Porsche at the backseat as if he couldn't believe he was there. Yet the small kid who was cuddling within the huge black winter jacket proved otherwise. He had given the jacket to the kid after seeing he was still cold and shivering even inside his car. It didn't really bother him that he only wore his dark grey shirt with a logo of Bench in front, dark black jeans and his trusty old brown winter boots. After all, he barely felt the cold.

The man sighs remembering how he stumbled upon the kid thinking he already died from the cold but when he came closer, the boy was just sleeping. What possessed him to take the small boy to his car and drive 2 hours back to his home, he didn't know. He did wonder why the parents let him out this late without anything but a thin layered red long sleeved shirt and faded jeans with two pairs of battered blue running shoes. Either his heartless parents left him there to die or he was an orphan. The man didn't want to think of the latter. He sighed tiredly putting his head on the steering wheel deflated.

Numerous scenarios came rushing into his head of what could happen.

He did not like any of them.

They were underneath his apartment building, precisely the parking lot. His building was big considering it had twenty floors and the bachelor room offered to him was as huge as a one bedroom space. It didn't surprise him when the landlord said he had to pay for some extra fees. It turns out his room was the only bachelor to be that big.

He looked at the boy again sleeping soundlessly at the back. The man hadn't move since they arrived here ten minutes ago. The question of whether he should dump him back at the park in the morning or go to the police station raged on his mind. He snorted at the second idea feeling ridiculous to even think about it.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going soft." He mumbled to himself.

The man looked over the head view mirror staring at his reflection. His eyes are strangely very light brown with a mixture of slight yellow that makes it bright. It was the reason why people are always bothering him. He had made up plenty of excuses, reasons and probably threats if they annoyed him whenever they ask about it. He was sure curiosity will definitely kill a lot of people, especially humans. His medium cut hair was a soft hue of black contrasting his light colored eyes. He had a face of a twenty-five year old man, some bags under his eyes, and high cheeks bones with a handsome structure. Overall, he thinks he's pretty blessed he looks good despite his real age.

A frown played across his face as the questions about what to do with the boy filtered again in his head. Leaving the boy to die was fine for him. He didn't care if he sounds heartless. He _is_ heartless!

So why can't he move his body and do it?

He couldn't have gotten _that_ soft, right?

….Right?

The man groans realizing he can't rid of this boy. He just…_can't._ Looking over to where the boy was sleeping, the man nods making his decision. The kid is probably no younger than 8 years, small for his age and easy to carry. The boy's hair was like his own, only the color was as dark as the shadows. The skin was abnormally pale probably because of the cold. At least, it looks like he's gaining colors now. With a sigh, he got out of the car and opened the door to the back then slowly and carefully picked up the kid like a baby. He grunted in surprise seeing how light the boy was. It was like carrying a _balloon_ sofa! After securing the car, he walked towards the elevator, pressing a button to the tenth floor and hopeful no one would see him.

He had enough problems for one day.

**That one person may change everything.**

**For better or for worse.**


	2. Act I, Kid Problem

**A/N: **here's second chappie XD Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed as well as fav, followed this story :3 This chap. is just intro and stuff so nothing exciting really. **Work edited slightly.**

**Well, enjoy and if you can, please review! ^w^**

Oh and also, remember:** This is in its another timeline after TLO **so those characters cannot be the baby. Sorry to the reviewer who wished it was. ^^;

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 1: Kid Problem**

_"There is nothing else worth a million than your life."_

* * *

_He was running._

_From what, he did not know but if it did caught up with him, he's pretty sure he'll _die. _The dark columned hallway kept going on and on, never stopping. Angry whispers, screams and shouts were loudly heard at his back. He looked behind to see what it was. He wished he didn't. _

_Darkness with familiar agonizing faces was the source of the noise. Pale blue transparent hand reaching out for him and he knew they would tear him apart. He bit back a scream and looks away running faster than before. _

**You did this to us!**

**Murderer…MURDERER!**

**Repent, repent for your crimes!**

_No, he will not say anything to them. A sudden flash of light blinded him making his eyes burn in pain but he never stopped running nor did he close his eyes. The light was so bright, so warm. It was at the end of the hallway. He reached to it hoping, __**pleading**__ that he'll reach sanctuary. _

_Just as he was close to touching the light, a hand grabbed him from behind others follow suit. He yelled and kicked shutting his eyes close, afraid. The voices got louder and louder until they were screaming in his ear. The hands grew larger engulfing him within the darkness. The light drifting farther and farther until it was just a small dot. The Titan knew he was doomed, he was going to die. _

_He screamed._

Eyes shot open only to surprisingly see two huge amethyst eyes staring down at him concerned. Kronos would have scream for real if he hadn't bit down his tongue. The little boy he was so sure he left at the couch was now sitting on his chest looking at him with those wide eyes. How he got here without him noticing, Kronos could only blame the stupid nightmare.

"Yu…okae?"

A tiny small voice filled with worry came out of the boy, head tilting to the side. Kronos opened his mouth to answer but only a mangled sound came out. He shut his mouth with a scowl. He can feel his heart beating faster still remembering the feeling of death. Not a very pleasant experience to recall. The boy surprised him yet again when he patted his forehead as a reassuring action. Kronos sighed and nodded.

" 'm fine." He muttered loud enough to be heard. "Can you…get off me?" He also asked almost hesitant. The boy slid of him then crawled to the foot of his bed looking at him. Kronos slowly sat up rubbing his eyes, muttering curses about hands and light. It was that stupid nightmare again! Every week he would have it and the same thing would happen. He would be trap then engulf by darkness. This isn't the first time he had scream. He was truly getting soft.

"Nihmaye?" The boy curiously asked leaning forward. Kronos looked at him again but this time more thoroughly. His eyes…It was his eyes that bothered him the most. It's the same hue as the amethyst gem and glittered as such. He could only think that he had picked up a half-Blood.

But he survived all this time didn't he? With no help either.

For a demigod, that was just not possible.

Kronos slowly nodded. What is he going to do with the kid now? He could always dump him at a police station or just ditch him somewhere in the park. If he is a demigod then the more reason to get rid of him. The titan wants nothing to do with any immortals or half-blood.

He had enough.

"Nihmaye go bye-bye, dwink milk!" The kid happily suggested nodding at his idea. Kronos snorted but said nothing. Like it would help, really. He looks back at the sitting kid who looks at him interested. "What's your name?" He asked. No use of calling him kid or boy. Living among mortals has made him use their names.

"Jay. Yu?"

"Cade, Cade Solstice."

It was the fake identity he'd gotten an idea from a cartoon show. The titan was…_very curious_ about the show nothing more.

…

Okay, he'd been obsess with it and watched all it was related to so liking one of the…characters…in the series, he'd name himself after it. Well, half of it anyway. Jay hummed in thought then got off the bed running to his side. Two hands shot out to him like he wants something. "…Hungwy…" Jay said, whimpering a little. Kronos chuckled, he couldn't help it. He had never dealt with younger kids so this was sort of new to him. "Alright, let's get food." He responded as he gets out of the bed.

The titan stretched while he looks around the apartment. Bright red walls surrounded them, a large rectangular window where you can see the city and the sun, white fluffy rug covered the whole floor, black wooden furniture and a huge 16" inch plasma TV on the wall. He walked to the kitchen, a small portion of the room with the essentials, with Jay right beside him. Kronos softly nudged the kid and mentioned him to sit at one of the chairs. "Go, I'll be there with food shortly." He said gesturing to the dinner table.

Jay nodded then walked towards it without a word. A quiet kid if you ask him though Kronos wasn't complaining. With a sigh, he opens the fridge while thinking of what to do with the boy. He was sure Jay was an orphan so ditching him wouldn't be a problem and yet…

The titan couldn't.

He could kill thousands of lives, mutilate their bodies and even laugh while he squishes they heart like a mere fruit. But Kronos, former king and titan, cannot kill, leave alone, a small child who has no connection with him whatsoever than saving his life.

Why? He didn't know the answer and it _scared_ him.

The police idea seems better than ditching. Perhaps…that could work for him. Yes, leave the child to others. It wasn't his problem. No matter how much his mind protested at the idea. He growled annoyed at what he was feeling. Kronos grabbed two bagels and cream cheese then shut the fridge with a slam. Maybe he was just lonely. Living alone can do things to you especially when you've given up everything. He sighed shaking his head.

Has he become a mortal? Did all those years being isolated to all he knew lead him to be _human?_ The titan shook his head again of such thoughts.

Kronos looked over to Jay who was just sitting there swinging his legs back and forth smiling while humming a song of sort. Something tugged his heart at the scene which he immediately squashes down. Despite being a former of his old self, getting way too soft is _not _going to happen. Not even in a million years. Once done preparing the food, he walked to where Jay was and gave him the cream cheese bagel. "After this, we're going out." _To the give you to the police_. He stated though smartly left out the last bit. Jay looked at him suspiciously and frankly, he has the right to be. Suddenly waking up in a stranger's apartment, he was very shock when the kid didn't just left or threw a tantrum. Not that the titan minded.

"Why?" Jay asked suddenly emotionless shocking Kronos. The boy sat there looking at him with eyes void of any emotion, face blank like a robot. It unnerved him. "For food. I hadn't shop yet." He quickly lied trying to sound casual. It caught him off guard how Jay could be happy in one minute then BAM! The next he wore a mask. Silence reined for a moment 'till he blinked and nodded happily. With a smile plastered on his face, Jay started to eat the bagel humming the same tune from before. Kronos sat there, frozen.

What just happened? His mind couldn't comprehend what he'd seen. It reminded the titan of those secret agents in shows. _Emotionless_, _deadly_ and _dangerous_.

…

What the hell has he gotten himself into?

Kronos could only imagine.


	3. Act I, Broken Defiance

**A/N: **For some reason, this was replaced by chapter 3...DAMNIT!

**Edited: 05/28/13**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the obvious.**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 2: Broken Defiance**

"_It was light, not darkness. But I realized it too late and now I bathe in their blood."_

It was a cold Thursday afternoon in New York. Since the Winter Festival held by a famous college school was coming, the mall was packed with people and traffic jams were worse than ever. It's a good thing the former lord of time didn't like driving or even setting a foot inside a car. He hated the metal contraption more than anything. It never really…worked out with him. Instead, he takes the bus or walk to his job which thankfully isn't that far from his apartment.

Everyone was busy shopping or working that Kronos had to carry Jay on his back, a piggyback ride as the humans say. It was that crowded you can touch the other's thick winter clothes. He had to ask his neighbor for Jay's clothing, a small blue hat and white fluffy scarf, which the man was surprise to see the boy and only grinned congratulating him on getting the kid.

Kronos wanted to _rip _his limbs of the man he calls neighbor.

Sometimes people are annoying and need to mind their own business. That's what he thought.

The boy gripped on his hair just tight enough not to fall. Kronos had no hat only wearing a large furry white long coat with a blue sleeved shirt, faded jeans and a pair of black winter boots. Jay seems distracted by everything as he looks around with wide awed eyes. The titan silently chuckled at his companion's curiosity. He would have smiled if he didn't realized what he was doing. He quickly settled for a smirk instead. People stared at them oddly and Kronos found he didn't mind.

It was the eyes that always capture the prey after all.

People kept on talking excitedly, or some cases annoyance, about the Winter Festival. Jay looked confuse not knowing what it was and tugged gently on the titan's hair to ask. Kronos grunted in acknowledgement but didn't turn to look. Jay pouted asking the question anyway.

"Wat wintur pestibal?"

He needs to get a boy a proper tutor or better yet, school. Most of the words he says are close to the real word however it distracts Kronos a lot. Distractions are the last thing he needs.

Wait a minute.

He wasn't even keeping the kid! Why the hell would he think of such things?! He really needs to leave the boy quickly. Kronos would rather have no attachments to the boy or to anyone.

"Kade?"

Jay poked him on the cheek tilting his head to the side as Kronos blinked rapidly then shook his head. "It's like a party where everyone gathers to have fun." He answered although his voice was monotone. One could say he never attended human festivities. Well, he has no reason to so why should he? It was meaningless and a waste of time. Jay hummed in thought laying his chin upon the titan's head. "Fun." He repeated in a dreamy voice. Whatever the kid was thinking, he didn't want to know.

Kronos continued to walk until he saw the familiar black and white police station beside an old book store across from them. He bit his lip slowing down his pace as they come near the crossing line. Being obvious isn't an option. Leaving the kid then running away seems cowardly. Another tug snaps him out of his mulling thoughts making him turn to look at the kid with an annoyed look. Jay looks at him with an eager smile pointing to the book shop.

"Can we gwo dere?" He sweetly asked, almost pouting. Kronos snorted almost shaking his head when an idea formed. "Yeah, sure." He replied grinning back for a different reason.

This was a perfect opportunity to leave the kid!

Get to the book shop, tell the kid he needs to call someone privately, go out to the police and tell them about the boy. End of plan. Even if it did seem stupid, it was all he got that his mind let him.

"Why do you want to go there though?" Kronos asked as a part of him would have suspect the kid to want to enter a toy store instead. Jay shrugged and settled down on his hair like a pillow. "I wike fwehytails." He replied with a happy smile, purple eyes twinkling. Kronos blinked, he didn't know the kid could read.

Or could he?

"Someone read to you?" The titan asked raising an eyebrow. If they did, why the hell didn't they take the kid? Something seems wrong. The chill of the cold wasn't helping either. It was a good thing the streets are crowded and there was no wind too. Today was a good day! "Yup! But…she gone." He whimpered burrowing his face onto my hair. Dread filled him immediately, mind pointing out she was dead. Of course, Kronos only knew two things of the meaning gone; dead or missing. Most of the time, dead. "I…I'm sure she's just…busy." He lied pursing his lips angrily hating himself. Why can't he say she's dead? The titan may have become more human but afraid of telling someone their dead?

Kronos is convinced his sanity is slowly draining away. Or probably gone.

Jay giggled once again resuming to the previous position. "I twouht so tu!" He said nodding confidently. "You have mood swings, you know that?" Kronos mentioned chuckling a bit and surprise that the kid actually understand him by pouting. "Meanie." Jay responded then stuck his tongue out. Kronos laughed softly as they cross the road, the stupid street light finally turned white to walk.

"I prefer evil." He said giving the boy a smirk. Jay scoffs at him. "Juss a word! Mean nothing." He commented crossing his arms together playing a small smirk. Kronos raised an eyebrow in question as they finish crossing the street. "How old are you?" He asked half-joking. Jay really seemed…wise. "Fwie?" Jay replied with a confuse stare. He then nodded, grinning. "Fwie!" He repeated. The titan gave the boy a smile.

"And yet, you're already clever." Kronos only received a big smile as a response before they enter the book shop. He couldn't help but feel a small tinge of regret for what he was about to do. The titan dismissed the feeling reassuring himself it was for the best.

The book shop was small compare to others. It has that old book smell; shelves stack fully, a counter in the front as the register with an old graying brunette woman who had wrinkly pale skin wearing a black looking dress decorated with flowers sitting down, and posters covering the walls from different time. He lifted Jay down to the wooden floor then fixes the boy's crooked hat.

"Waaah...Where me stwat?" Jay excitedly asked looking at him. Kronos gestures him to go ahead and the kid raced to the jungle of books. He has never seen a kid run straight for books before. The old woman chuckled, her green eyes regarding him warmly. "That's a nice boy you have there." She rasped out. He shrugged walking towards one of the shelves near the counter pretending to look for books. "Not mine. I'm just taking care of him for a while." He corrected eyes trailing through titles like 'Romeo and Juliette' and 'Astronomy for Dummies'.

_How disorganized_, he thought grimacing slightly.

The old woman snorted unbelieving. "That kid seems rather fond of you. I can only say that you're his guardian."

Kronos this time fully showed his grimace. How he loathed the word _guardian_. It reminded him of that…_family_ of his. Feh, like he cared. "I am not his guardian." He growled glaring into the books instead of the lady. _Not for long anyway,_ he thinks with poise. Kronos was torn between hoping Jay didn't hear this conversation or that he did so it will be easier for the titan to remove the boy. The woman sighed shaking her head in dismay. "Are you sure? You seem to care for him too." She asked only annoying Kronos more. If he had been in his _right_ mind, the old hag would have been dead. That he was very positive of. "Yes." He gritted out before returning to the books. He wasn't known for patience rather his short-temper to kill anyone that bothersome. The old woman only smiled gently as if she didn't see the growing hostility from Kronos. "Could have fooled me. I saw you back there from the streets giving him a piggyback ride." She said turning away to look outside. "I didn't want to lose him in the crowd!" he quickly defended only to realize he just proved the old woman's point. Kronos scowled at the chuckling woman. "Why do you insist on me being his guardian? We look nothing alike."

"Doesn't mean a stranger can't love another child like a real son. Don't you want to have a kid? To have your own family?"

Those words struck him hard like sharp blades piercing into his back. Memories of the past rushed through his head surfacing emotions he long locked away. His eyes glazed with cold hate, hands balling into fists as a dark shadow fell on his eyes. So many emotions that he can barely name and the one he could identify the most was pure unadulterated rage to kill what was once he called family. A tense silence filled the room with the exception of small chattering at the background. Kronos gave the old lady a sinister smile heading for the door. Before the woman could say anything, the titan glared at her intensely as if he wanted to show her what he had done, what he accomplished. The revenge best served for his _family_.

"I don't have a _family_ and if I did, they are **dead **to me and to them."

A loud slam echoed the store front unknown to the person at the back. The old woman breathed out a sigh of relief. The man she just saw, she had no words. She looks at where the boy could be heard reciting a fairytale.

It was too bad that once he finished that tale, there was no happy ending to be seen.

The police station was bigger than the book shop filled with officers and the newly arrested. The white walls and floor had some chipped paint showing, the mahogany counter in front filled with papers and a computer up in the front was only accompanied by two officers, the seats were half empty meaning he can just go straight ahead and tell them about Jay. He will not regret his decision, he will not become his guardian, and he refuses to be _fond_ of the boy. He wasn't, perhaps a little because he was different from others. Sometimes wise, sometimes a fool. But he did not know the boy well. Perhaps it was just loneliness getting to him.

Best to keep it that way.

He had stepped inside the revolving doors and currently sitting on one of the blue waiting chairs, just thinking. Kronos shook his head. "I have nothing to think." He whispered to himself although doubt lingered in his eyes. Why is his mind not letting this go? Was it because he was once a parent and refuses to let the past happen again? He shut his eyes tightly telling himself not to go there. It was a dangerous path he did not want to trek again. As he made his final decision, the titan stood up then walked up to the desk where a blonde man greeting him.

"Hi there. What can I do for you today?"

Kronos looked steadily into the man's eyes. He would not regret anything for he is a titan. Emotions are distraction which he cannot afford to have. He locked them away concealing nothing. He can tell all the lies in the world to make him feel better.

"I would like to report a lost child."

But the truth will always linger as the pain from his regrets.

After Kronos had told the police about Jay, he immediately sprinted out of the scene to an alleyway only stopping to catch his breath and thoughts. He managed to do it. He got the kid away. He will never have to wonder what to cook in the morning or to say hello. He won't have to remind himself that he needs to shop for two people now. He won't have to worry about constant whining and complaining that he was sure to come in the future. He will never know the feeling of just having a companion beside you in the darkest times. He was _all alone_.

The titan couldn't feel anymore empty than now.

He leaned back on the grey concrete wall staring down on the pavement ground with rubbles and ants. The people ignored him as he silently laughs at himself with no mirth. Kronos was sure he had no sanity since he was born. After all, he wanted to kill, no, _**terminate**_everyone that he hated. He desired them **dead**.

Those annoying half-bloods, weak gods, damn traitors, stupid humans-

EVERYONE, EVERYTHING!

The titan sighed tiredly scrubbing his face with his hands. All this emotions resurface because of that…that kid. He stood up and started to walk the opposite of the population to a destination where he can think or at least drown his emotions to hell. "I need a drink." Kronos mumbles kicking a stone out of his way.

He can lie about anything. Even to go as far as to pretend, _to forget_ who he really is.

In the end, it is only himself that he is deceiving.


	4. Act I, Permanent Mischief

**A/N: **I must admit the last chapters were like a long prologue XD Like gettin' a feel of the characters. Anyway, a song is involve, hard to find one that isn't a love song, and that's what the separated bold things are. Some of the lyrics weren't used though.

Read, enjoy and please review!~ ^w^

Song used: **There's No Solution - Sum 41**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the obvious.**

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 3: Permanent Mischief**

"_Who are you supposed to be when the world comes down upon you?"_

The club, Rogue Haven, wasn't crowded as in the night but a handful of people lingered in daylight. The lights near the stage where the tables reside were dim, a band playing some song Kronos could careless of. The establishment wasn't small and was in fact huge enough to have a second private floor for those who need it. At the back of the first floor was where the bar stood. Only a few people and Kronos sat drowning themselves to whatever reasons they came here for. The colorful dancing floor, in front of the stage, was mostly occupied by teens much to his chagrin. They were loud and annoying not to mention reminded him of his own downfall. Grimacing, he took a glass of vodka and swallowed it all in one gulp.

**Maybe nothing else will ever be so clear,  
Or maybe that's only my fear.  
If just for one day I wish I could disappear,  
Just take me far from here.**

"Rough day?"

Kronos stared blankly at the dark caramel haired man with sharp blue piercing eyes wearing a black vest tuxedo portraying as today's bartender. The man gave him a soft serving smile while polishing a glass. He shrugged as if it didn't matter because it really shouldn't.

So _why_ did it _matter_ if he had left the kid _all __**alone**_in that stupid bookstore?

The bartender just chuckled putting away the glass back to the case then poured the titan another round, ice clicking together inside the glass. "Your sober expression says otherwise." The man commented. Kronos scowled at the annoying cretin. "It's none of your business." He growled glaring at the ice cubes on his drink. The bartender gave him a look then moved to another customer for moment before going back to him. It seems he wasn't going to get any peace soon. The drink isn't helping either. Just another one of his dumb luck. "So, what got you all worked out? Business? Family? Pleasure? Love?" The man questioned, grinning at him as he wipe the counter. The titan mentally growled at the mention of family. Memories of the past and present bombarded him.

**There's no solution!  
Give me truth to my conviction!  
Is my own confusion,  
Reality or fiction?  
Am I out of my mind?**

Rhea giving him a stupid fake baby that made him puke out his own children, the demigod Luke coming to his senses and backstabbing him, and his children the Olympians…Oh how he dream of them dead! The feeling of betrayal, hurt, pain and deep sense of anger came washing over, almost overwhelming. The past haunting him each week with the same nightmare.

Then, there was _**Jay**_. The only five year old boy who can give him surprises in the little time he's with him. The kid who was seemingly innocent, wise, and very curious of the unknown. The kid who manages to resurface feelings he loathed and somehow…SOMEHOW made him realize of how human he truly became.

He won't remind himself of these memories and...the previous problem. Now, all there is to do is drink to death.

Kronos grabbed his glass once again downing the whole thing down. The bartender poured him another. "Does it matter?" The titan grunted settling his head on his palm while resting his arm on the wooden surface. "Well, you look like you need help and I haven't got anything to do." He honestly responded shrugging his shoulders but the grin never leaving. "Not much people to bother, huh?" Kronos smirked swaying his hand with the drink behind him. The bartender laughed nodding throwing away the rug he'd been using for cleaning. "Pretty much." He said smiling then continued to introduce himself offering the titan a hand, "I'm Rick Olfan." Kronos stared at the hand, unsure and slowly, then took to shaking the man's hand. What has he got to lose? Absolutely **nothing**. He was more human than titan now. He was no longer Kronos. He was…

"Cade Solstice."

**The constant pressure that keeps hanging over me.  
It makes me feel so empty.  
It's more than anything that I could ever be,  
What else could you take from me?**

Jay did not know who these people are or why they keep asking him the same questions. In his head though the same things are happening, questions overflowing as no answers present itself.

However only one issue stands against all in his head; where is Cade?

The man had disappeared when he finished the fairytale about the 'Three Little Pigs' and 'Goldilocks' then went to read an old story about a prince who lost his family to a black dragon. By the end of it, the police approached him telling to come with them and that he is safe now. Confusion settled him even more when he passed by the front, Cade was nowhere to be seen. The old lady looked at him with sad eyes which made the young boy panic. The police brought him back to the station with questions he didn't bother to answer seriously. Lies were easier to speak than the puzzling truth. He learned that from one of his kidnappers long ago. Now the police who had finished asking him about where he lives and the location of his parents, they left him stupidly by walled chairs, _next to the outside door_.

Luck seems to be playing on his hands today.

There was one problem he couldn't understand. He didn't know where to start either. Cade had gone with no note or saying. It was like the man vanished completely from the earth! Jay stared blankly into the white walls of the station, hidden emotions in turmoil. He didn't do anything wrong to chase the nice man off, right? He was sure to be in his best behavior, even playing along with the man sometimes, and didn't bombard him through questions. Yet…

**It's getting harder to relate.  
Don't want to make the same mistake.**

The noises in the station kept him distracted from the unwanted answer. Jay didn't want to believe the truth. Even if Cade was a stranger, there was something about the man that Jay can't help to stick by. It was like…an incomplete puzzle. Cade Solstice was an incomplete puzzle that Jay is determine to solve, no matter what. Stranger or not, he was intrigued by the conflicted man. They say the eyes speak the truth that a person can hide. Cade was no exception. He _saved_ Jay from the evil cold, from death. Now, it was his turn to save him. Even if the man had more than one problems.

_Pursue…pursue..._

Jay whipped his head around in alarm, eyes wide as he hears the voice call out. It was that same voice which saved him from being killed by one of the bad guys! He frowns when he notices nobody was near him to talk closely. Never has he seen the owner of the soft sharp overlapped voice.

_Go…do not wait…danger...will come_

It was a warning Jay knows all too well. Swiftly, he goes for the door opening it quietly then slips through the opening and ran away from the station as fast as he could. He may not know where Cade is but Jay has great memory to know where the man lives. He wishes the man is there when he arrives.

**It took me so long to find out.  
It's right there in front of me.  
Too close to see.**

Empty.

Exactly what DID he expect to see when he returned to the apartment?

Kronos sighed as he plops down to his bed. The lights overwhelmed any shadowy parts that lurked in the room. He finds it comforting how the light swallows up the entire space with such brightness. He also noticed how silent it was except the buzzing noise of the fridge. Perhaps exclusion from everyone wasn't the best idea. It surprises the titan he only realized this when he found Jay. "Guess you realize more about yourself from others, huh?" He chuckles. For once in his life, Kronos felt like a normal human who was truly all alone. It made him want to scream in rage to the Fates or laugh at the ironic punishment. Loneliness was what he took advantage from those he could reach. The fear of being forgotten, excluded from all that you are, the pain of being alone…He shouldn't have done it. Bitter anger, resentment, and the thirst for revenge had clouded his whole being. Although Kronos cannot admit that he regrets his decision because in the end, he knows he wanted them dead. Nothing can change that.

**What I thought was true,  
I see right through,  
What's killing **_**me**_.

It was strange that in such short time Jay had changed all the views he used to have. He was aware of the loneliness creeping in but he put it aside as if it was just his imagination. When the kid stayed in his house, the presence enough to break the damn wall he kept his so-called imagination. Everything came barreling through, pressing on to tell him he needs to get out more and befriend someone. His mind can't help feel the dark pain from Tartarus. He shuddered at the thought of going back there. He sighs once again this time defeated. "Maybe…maybe I _am_ human now." Kronos stated as he stares at the ceiling with realization. He tried to find it in his heart to hate humanity only to see hatred for the immortals.

How could he hate his own so much that he prefers the opposite?

He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Kronos closed his eyes for a brief moment when a knock interrupted the silence. Startled and confused of who could be knocking at his door, the former titan warily sits up from the bed staring at the door like it was a bomb ticking. Another tiny knock echoed making his face pale when the sound came from a lower part of the door. It was either a dog's paw bashing on the door or an object being used to knock. He really hopes it was the latter. Kronos stood up as the knock grew persistent, longer beats this time that he ran towards it without thinking. He cautiously took a step back then grabbed the door and flung it open to reveal…

"Fuck _**no**_."

Two amethyst eyes stared at him mischievously, a smile accompanying the face of the five year old he was so sure he left back at the book shop. Five miles away from his apartment. He decides not to ask how he got here. Jay was standing there the blue hat on his hand, jacket open and stared at him. Kronos quickly shakes his head mortified. Jay looks at him confused, a little hurt perhaps.

"No, no, nononono…You…I _can't_ take care of you." The titan helplessly said stretching the words hoping the boy would get it. But of course, this was his punishment. Jay shook his head replacing a smile with a smirk. "Yes!" He insisted pointing at him. "NO! I can't, okay? I don't even know you." Kronos tried to dissuade the smirking boy who just nodded his head and said 'yes' again. They argued for 15 minutes, Kronos giving Jay reasons on why he can't keep him while the boy insisted he could saying the most ridiculous things. They kept on going even now. He gave an exasperated sigh knowing this would happen. Rubbing his temples as an upcoming headache is slowly pounding to his head; he leaned on the doorframe for support. Jay took a step forward then tugged his pants making him look down wearily. The next words that flew out of the boy's mouth shock Kronos to no end.

"Cade, me help yu."

**So maybe nothing else will ever be so clear,  
And maybe that's only my fear (Am I out of my mind?)**

**If just for one day I wish I could disappear  
just take me far from here**

The titan stared at the boy as if he grew two heads. Jay stood there with a serious expression that made his stomach churn in realization. Kronos hope he will not regret this decision. With another sigh, he kicks open the door wider hand waving in. "Fine! But only until I find a much suitable place for you." He growled out sternly looking at the kid. Whether he wanted the help or not, the titan didn't care anymore. It was only temporary anyway.

Jay gave him a predatory smile as he enters his home. Kronos froze on the spot in disbelieve. In the titan's view, that smile could only mean victory of his enemies. In Cade's view, that smile meant nothing, a small possibility that Jay was dangerous. He groaned inwardly slamming the door close. He really didn't want to think about the odds of Jay being something else other than a human being.

Right now, all that matters is he damned himself to keeping the mysterious kid.

Kronos couldn't help but feel this was just the start.

**"Am I out of my mind?"**


	5. Act I, Endless Problems

**A/N:** A little long chappie this one i tell you. Had to rewrite numerous of times ;;-; XD Anyway, this is the fruit of my labor, haven't edited a few things though, the chappie where you meet...**THE FRIENDS**_**.**__ ^w^_ Anyway...

**Read, enjoy, and please review!**** :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the obvious.**

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 4: Endless Problems**

"_It's hard to find freedom in the darkest place."_

He was in so much trouble!

Never in his immortal life has the king of the underworld feared another being but this time it's an exception. He can really die. The threat of never being able to exist in this world than mere legends were enough to make Hades fear the future. How did this happen anyway?! He was only gone for _two days_ to get a 'new look' because Bianca wouldn't stop bugging him about his beard. First times can be easily ignored. But everyday 'till the rest of your immortal life until you shave the said beard?

Yeah, he wasn't going to risk more annoyance and headaches.

Hades stood in the dark small cold room covered with unearthly chains too big to be normal. Shadows crept in unusually already getting bigger and talkative. That didn't bode well for the god. He stared at the empty broken black box. It looked like a cat attack with the thousand of claws surrounding the box. Some of the wood was chipped and long deep scratches made a hollow wound on the surface. Hades inwardly winces as he looks at the horrifying state of the magical box. The black box was simple and had no lock since it was sealed with magic. Nothing could have opened it unless they knew ancient magic which was almost impossible. It took a lot of energy to hide away the knowledge he knew from the other gods and corporation from…people. Now, it was broken and the danger inside it was gone.

**Gone.**

It was like a living nightmare that he was reliving. He felt himself stumble backwards in dread. The shadow seems to laugh at his misfortune and he wanted to so badly to yell 'shut up'. Hades took deep breaths finally calming down then spun around left the room with a slam. He stepped out of the wall into his room with wide eyes looking around for the familiar old green book. If that _thing_ was loose on Earth, it'll only be a matter of time when it creates havoc and alert the other gods or worse, _the titans_. He grimaced at the thought quickly shaking his head. He sighed, proceeded to try and find the green book. If anything, it's the only help he has. His room was medium size with obsidian made furniture like what the humans have in their master bedrooms although this one was a private room only for him. The walls were painted grey, floor carpeted pristine white, and his majestic black and white bed made out of silk. There weren't much cabinets or shelves to misplace a book, the room was totally clean too, but somehow Hades managed. He looked frantically everywhere he can, throwing clothes here and there to no avail.

Clean from the outside, messy from the inside.

Just like his life.

Hades gave out an exasperated sigh as he threw a blue shirt to the adding pile of clothes. It wasn't in the clothing dresser either! He had look everywhere in the room but no green book in sight. It was starting to worry him. Did someone else found it? That itself in thought was enough to make him feel queasy. This room was only accessible through him so he must have just misplaced it. Hades sighed again, highly stressed from all that is happening. This was way worse than the annoyance and headache promised.

"I have to find it." He said to himself determination in his eyes. Hades didn't want to grudgingly admit this was better than dealing with the dead and his…'officers'. If he has to miss the plans he had today then so be it.

Though he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him.

Perhaps Cade Solstice knew what to do in this situation rather than standing still like an idiot. Kronos, on the other hand, has no clue on how to react around his rather astonished employees.

Was it really hard to believe he brought a kid to work? Apparently!

His boss was up front sitting on a table, the twins were leaning against each other but now seemed to be slowly going down to the side, and the wise one in the group stood behind the cash register, hand on mouth with wide eyes. They stood there some behind the counter shell-shock , eyes wide and mouth gaping open all who seems to be staring at them.

Well, mostly at Jay.

He should have just left the boy with someone else than taking him to work but he found no one suitable enough to take care of Jay. Kronos had called the day care and actually liked activities it offered until Jay loudly protested he didn't need to be babysat by a bunch of strangers. The poor boy looked very terrified at the thought. Without much choice, he reluctantly told him to wake up early because he was going with him to work. Jay was happy, smiling 'till he fell asleep. As soon as he entered the café though, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. It was like they were frozen in place. Kronos found it amusing at first then annoying as they wouldn't move after five minutes. He sighed massaging his temples knowing questions will yet to come.

The Salvus café was not a big establishment even with the outside patio extension. There was enough room to at least house eighty people perhaps even more. The walls were painted with vibrant red and white stripes, the floor was made out of a light colored wood making it shine, and up in the ceiling were about five medium size electric fans buzzing for summer. The counter was at the left side filled with pastries you can either take home or eat now. It's basically a mix of a bakery store and a café shop! The outside patio had black decorative fences that go to your hip with roses, vines twirling around the steel pole like a snake. Kronos thought the patio was the best area in the café that lures in most customers. There was a huge plasma TV at the front middle where everyone can watch something. Kronos remembered bargaining for that. It went well for them…he wasn't so sure about the dealer.

"Damn, Cade. I didn't know you were the kidnapping type!"

That snapped him out of his thoughts.

He glared at one of the twins with dark brown hair and orange highlights on the front. The twins both had emerald twinkling eyes wearing so the color of their hair usually determines who's who. Drake was the eldest and the one with darker shade of brown than Eric who had a lighter shade almost like caramel. Instead of highlights, the youngest had 3 silver earrings on his right ear. Both were wearing a white apron underneath their own clothing with the name tags opposite of where the other put it. Drake just gave him a huge smile.

"I'm not you idiot." Kronos growled angrily. Eric shook his head leaving his twin for Felia, the wise one. She was wearing the same apron as the twins but had pink linings. She had long curly hair that was put up in a pony tail and magnificent sapphire eyes. The woman was the sane out of all in the group also the kindest. She often blushes at the small compliments given. "I-I don't think Cade is that kind of p-person, Drake." She softly mentions shyly shifting from foot to foot. Eric snorted but refrained from saying anything waving at everyone as he left for the kitchen.

Early in the morning, Drake and he are the only ones to talk actively…or throw stuff at each other when no one's looking. His boss, short blonde hair and blue striking eyes wearing a light green blouse and jeans, finally snapped out of her reverie and started to squeal while walking towards Jay with intent of hugging him to death.

There was no way in hell Kronos was letting Sarah McKee, boss or not, come near Jay.

He grabbed the boy putting him behind as Sarah tried to reach for Jay. She pouted at him when Jay merely hid further by the titan's leg.

"Caaaddee~ You meanie, let me hug the boy! He's soo adorable!" Sarah whined lower lip trembling. He scowled at her glaring. "I'm not gonna make Jay suffer one of your death hugs." He defended smirking as the woman sputtered then stuck her tongue at him childishly.

It's strange to say they were his friends.

Kronos wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about it.

Drake shakes his head walking to Sarah patting her back as she tried the puppy dog face look. "You know Cade is like ice, Sarry. He ain't going to break with the look." He said. Sarah rolls her eyes at him muttering 'I know'. Jay, deeming it was safe, left his leg to look around the café in wonder. Kronos let him as he walks toward the coat hanger where one white apron was left. He took it and swiftly puts it on tying the knot at his back in one movement. He looks at the now bickering Sarah and Drake in silent amusement. They always seem to fight after one conversation although it lacked heat. He rolled his eyes at the two. "If you two are done bickering like children, we have a shop to open." He interrupted stretching his limbs idly. Sarah nodded and goes for the door not before looking at Jay and squealing again. Jay looked startled backing away warily.

"Not even an hour and already scared the kid." Drake muttered low enough for the two of them to hear. He made a noise of agreement.

Felia smiled a little as she busily worked on the register while Sarah turns up the heater and signs on getting ready for the day. The sudden smell of brewing coffee and toasted bread filled the café meaning Eric had started cooking. Kronos was a waiter so he waited by the counter leaning with arms crossed. Drake joined him at the side. They both stood there in silence as the rest of the group worked noisily although he was keeping tabs of Jay who was currently examining the merchandise corner. The boy either poked giggling or just stares in thought at the items laid out. He wasn't sure whether to buy anything for him. He may look at them interested but perhaps that was it. Kronos didn't want to buy anything useless. He wasn't a hoarder and preferred not to crowd his apartment with junks. Drake nudged him at his elbow earning his attention. He inclined his head to the teen's direction meaning he was listening.

"How did you get him? Could've sworn you don't like kids." He asked muttering the last part though Kronos heard anyway. The titan shrugged not wanting to admit he didn't know either. Maybe leaving the boy all alone made him feel guilty.

Something he never felt for a long time. Actually, _never_ did he feel the annoying emotion in the past.

It was just recently when he forsaken his own world for the mortals that he felt such.

"I saved the kid from the park practically freezing to his own death." Kronos replied scowling at the thought of parents abandoning their own child. They could have at least given the boy more appropriate clothing. Drake raised both eyebrows in surprise. "He's an orphan then? Not unheard of but shouldn't he be at an orphanage? How old is he anyway?" He continued to ask the corner of his lips tilting downwards. Kronos shrugged. "He's five. He can talk but barely but he can understand what we say. Quite intelligent." The titan replied with a small smile. The teen looked at him confused. "You'll see."

"Cade! Cade! Cade!"

Both heads snap to the happily chirping sound of Jay jumping up and down pointing at the humungous chocolate brown teddy bear with a red big bow tie. He had a sinking feeling what the boy wanted and inwardly groaned. Jay's eyes widen in excitement twinkling like two beautiful gems. He really wants the stupid bear. With a low growl, he left his stand leaving a grinning Drake behind to look at Jay who was cuddling with the bear. A high squeal was heard again and somehow Sarah dodged tables and chair just to get to them. She lowered herself down to Jay's height petting his head. "I'm glad you like that Mr. Cocoa!" She said grinning. Jay nodded happily forgetting about how lunatic the woman was in front of him.

And Kronos was ignored.

"Wuuuge!" The boy exclaimed wiggling left to right with the bear. Sarah giggled at the reaction. "Yes, it's huge and cuddly and furry and very adorable and and-"

"Can me hawe Koko?" Two huge amethyst eyes stared at Sarah pleadingly earning an 'aww' from the woman. He scowled at both as he stood there glaring to his boss. "Sarah…" he started warningly.

Where the hell is he going to keep the bear? IT WAS HUGE!

The couch couldn't fit BOTH the boy and the stupid furry thing. There was no way he was buying another bed or keeping both at his own bed.

"Of course you can!"

…

He was ignored again. It was like he wasn't even standing there. He heard someone walk away and turned to glare at Drake's retreating shape trembling from laughter. _That annoying little-_

Jay brightened squishing the furry stuff animal like he was never letting him go then turned to him with a small frown. "Cade...no Koko?" He asked taking a step forward grabbing the fabric of his pants. Jay stared at him waiting for his response but Kronos didn't _dare_ to look down. It was true he wasn't affected by Sarah's puppy look. He didn't want to crumble though because Jay was looking at him like that. The tugging was persistent that he had to look down and immediately wished he hadn't.

Jay had a serious face on staring at him putting the bear down. A sigh escaped his lips ruffling the boy's hair and gave him a smile. "Yeah…you can have him."

It was his own death he signed.

After the fiasco of the bear, the day finally started. Jay was helping at the counter with Felia while he, Drake and Sarah went around taking orders. A lot of people came today especially the take outs. Saying 'yes' to keeping the bear was probably a good idea as Jay gained tips now and then from customers. He sat on top of the counter with the bear in front giving the customers their orders. People thought he was cute to help, gave him tips, and Kronos couldn't help but smirk. Jay wasn't an employee and had the rights to keep the money. He is _so_ keeping the tips and not hand it over to his boss.

After all, he needed the raise and by the growing pile on the kid's right side, Kronos was going to get it early. If she argues his logic is incorrect, he can always blackmail her with last week's party pictures.

Just because he quits being a titan doesn't mean he couldn't be devious once in a while.

Work went by smoothly with a few arguments over the tip which Kronos unsurprisingly won. It was now nine at night and they had closed a few hours ago but decided to stay for a celebration. Apparently, it was a big deal that he adopted the kid. The blinds were down hiding them from public's eye and the only lights open was the middle room. They were all sitting on a white round table with Sarah occupying the table itself and the rest sitting. Jay was on his lip looking half-tired as he was. He clutched on his bear loosening and tightening his hold now and then unable to focus on one thing. They had pepperoni pizza which now lingered empty on the table. Jay didn't want anything but water making Kronos wondered if there's something wrong with him. Sarah was talking about how he was such an asshole at the beginning. The twins laughed giving Kronos knowing stares and Felia just sat there smiling. He scowled at all of them drowning his Dr. Pepper down. The titan couldn't get drunk if he wanted to anyway.

"God, Cade, you were so…awkward back then! Always telling us '_do not touch me mortal_' in a menacing voice you had me worried I hired a madman." Sarah said giggling.

Kronos rolled his eyes remembering his few weeks at the mortal world. It took a while to settle down and convince Sarah he wasn't crazy and was just trying to stay in character of the school play his 'nephew' was having. "Not my fault you think everyone's like you." He teased happy that Sarah sputtered again. He liked making his friends agitated sometimes. It's fun to see their reactions. Eric rolled his eyes at us drinking his Ice tea.

"I remember you clearly telling me you'll never have kids because they annoy you and yet..." Eric paused looking down at the sleepy Jay who stared at the pizza box blankly.

Kronos shifted his hold on the boy making him snap up looking at Kronos tiredly. His eyes were clearly pleading he wanted sleep. The titan knew giving the kid a chocolate milkshake with extra whipping was a bad idea but noooo, Jay gave him the look of a rejected puppy _much worse_ than the puppy face Sarah gives him. Running around giggling with the bear didn't seem harmful until the after effects. He softly rubs the side of his head comfortingly, murmuring him to go to sleep as they are going home soon. Jay hummed curling up to his chest like a cat falling asleep. Sarah was about to loudly squeal or say 'aww' when Drake covered her mouth quickly then retracted it back when Sarah started to lick. He hissed at her wiping his hand onto the jeans glaring at the giggling boss. Felia patted Drake on the back offering him a wet towel. Eric looked right at Jay then at him, smiling.

"You have Jay."

"That I do."

Sarah hummed in thought and snapped her fingers looking at me alarmed. "You said you found him in the park right?" He nodded unsure why she asked. "You know you need papers of custody over Jay otherwise he would be taken to the orphanage." Kronos was dumbfounded and only stared at her. Well, that's a problem. Everyone but him exchanged worry and surprise glances at each other. Felia looked at him shyly. "It's mandatory to get papers saying you are his legal guardian. You should get one as soon as possible." She explained. Color drained out of his face immediately realizing he will need information.

…About him.

As far as he knows, Cade Solstice has _no record_ whatsoever in the human database. Pretty certain if anyone tries to find his name NOTHING would pop out in the internet that relates to him. He had helped from Hecate, the only immortal he dared to have contact with and still, to learn about illusions so he can have a home, a car and _insurance_. He wasn't so sure if he wants to do it again.

"Cade? H-hey, don't look so dead on us! I'll be there with you if you want." Drake suggested.

"**OH HELL NO!**"

Why would he bring the _**maniac**_ of the group for custody of Jay?!

Felia and Sarah burst into giggles only to be silence by the titan's heated glare. Jay shifted from his curled form but didn't wake. He relaxed slightly petting the boy absentmindedly. Drake rolled his eyes and scoffs at him. "Geez, I'm not that bad! Plus if someone comes with you, you won't be too nervous like set-up date party." He commented grinning when Kronos gave him a 'keep-talking-and-I'll-be-sure-to-murder-you-in-yo ur-sleep' stare. Drake only nodded. Sarah broke out a grin on her face making the titan worry. Nothing good ever comes out when she grins. Never.

"Maybe Drake and Felia should go with you."

Felia stared at her alarmed stuttering for words to say. Drake continued to smile giving Sarah two thumbs up. "I-if that's okay w-with Cade…" Felia murmured earning a snort from Drake. "Who cares for his permission? We're going anyway because he needs it." He grinned as Kronos rubs his temples wearily. Felia was fine to come but Drake? He glared at the grinning teen before carefully hoisting Jay up making him sit on his arms as he stood. Jay made little noise moving his arms around his neck snuggling comfortably.

"Fine, fine. Just...I'll call you when I'm going and _yes Drake_ I _will_ call." He told them giving the teen a pointed stare when he opened his mouth to retort something. Drake rolled his eyes muttering 'kill joy' then leaned back against his chair. Kronos then quickly said his goodbyes and drove home in defeated silence.

Kronos groaned at his situation banging his head on the steering wheel earning him a couple of weird looks from the van beside him. He didn't care, he was in dilemma! Using magic with humans around tend to be dangerous and unpredictable to those new to it. The titan wasn't unfamiliar with magic but not good either. Illusions he could do easily without being noticed.

Creating a record while freezing time and trying NOT to get noticed by any immortals of half-bloods while maintaining a psychopath that is Drake from hitting every women he sees?

Yeah, he'll definitely need to learn more than a few magic tricks!


	6. Act I, Turn of Events

**A/N:** **Read, enjoy, and please review! ^^ Some swear words but I think its just one F-word. 8D Oh btw, before I forget again. I'll be gone for 2 weeks for vacation to Halifax :33 I'm not sure if I can post chappies while im on the road but I shall try :D**

**Now to the story! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 5: Turn of Events**

"_What do you find uncomfortable that you run from it?"_

It was odd.

Blending in with the humans causes tons of memories to resurface but he didn't mind.

He was in a mission after all.

The cold chilly air of Saturday morning came sweeping in his senses although it didn't affect him. Most people were at the Central Park where the Winter Festival was said to be held two weeks from now. Groups come by and go helping with whatever task they were set to do. January had always been a busy year for business because of the festival. Hades found himself comparing their festive with the Olympians.

He was glad to find they aren't the only ones who can get wild with liquor.

He stood watching by the sidewalk across from the park just in front of a parlor. Snow fell on earth softly as it covered everything it touches. The roads were cleaned though which means less accidents and he couldn't help but cheer inside. Less death means less work. Hades chuckled at the thought.

"Like that's going to happen." He muttered grabbing his white long scarf and twirled it around his neck loosely. Despite wearing a simple purple long-sleeved shirt underneath the warm fur coat and a pair of dark blue jeans with black winter boots, the cold seeped through him almost chilling if he didn't mind the feeling.

The god suppose his new look Bianca had annoyed him for worked well as his disguise. Straight black, medium cut hair with a tinge of dark blue replaced his curly brown ones. Two symmetrical long group of hair resided at the side of his face acting like bangs while the rest he put in a ponytail. It was still long for him even though his hair tail was sort of short. Coal red eyes changed into sharp azure blue eyes, he happily still managed to terrify people with a glare. He still had his olive skin, a slim figure with a few muscles, high cheek bones, pale red lips and most importantly, no wrinkles for this old man even if his disguise was around the age of 16.

But still…no wrinkles…it was like he wasn't a million years old and Hades find the idea appealing.

Too bad he couldn't stay with his disguise after the mission.

He came for the human world because of the materials needed for the searching spell. Magic was ancient and very tricky. Unfortunately, most ingredients are found here but the rarity is high. Humans had destroyed a lot of natural wonders, thankfully preserved most and tried to rejuvenate it even, that the items needed become extinct like the animals. It was a sad reality for the woodland creatures. A sigh escapes his lips creating a small fog of warm air to form. The god shook his head out of thoughts and stepped out of the dark alley then started walking towards the direction of the mall carrying the old green book at his left hand.

He has food store to ransack.

* * *

Kronos thought it would be easy if Jay just co-operated.

The kid just doesn't seem to get it.

They were at home sitting on the couch watching some TV show about hunters and wolves, very violent he might add, when the titan told Jay he was going to be dropped off at the daycare center today at 5 p.m and will pick him up at 9 in the evening. He immediately refused asking questions Kronos dared not to answer. Telling the kid he needed to learn magic was not a sane option.

But the titan would do it if Jay would agree on that reason.

He was that close to blowing.

Thankfully Jay agreed sighing in defeat when Kronos bribed him with free coffee for a week. It passed his mind that caffeine can do things to a kid, mainly turning to a bundle of endless energy. All that mattered now was that he can learn magic in peace. Well, not really. He still has to find his own copy of Agia, Hecate's gift before Kronos left. It contains efficient spells that helped him gain a car and a home and also dangerous magic that he dared not to do. Peace and magic seemed impossible.

Yet the impossible always happens.

Kronos chuckled at the thought of being here, living normally, and will-be-soon legal guardian of a strange kid he saved from death. Never in his life would he think such things are possible. Now here he is facing it head on. He wasn't sure if it was normal to feel proud.

"Cade?"

The titan tilted his head to the boy indicating he was listening. Jay moved closer to him almost touching his arm. He squirmed in his seat eyes staring at the TV thoughtful then looked at him. "Why dat guy stabby dat otter guy?" Jay asked innocently that made Kronos choke on air. The boy giggled at his reaction. Kronos didn't think the kid would mind a violent movie. It seemed fun to watch with all the action, drama….action. Isn't that what kids like? He really needs a guide book on how to take care of kids. Kronos scratched his head uncomfortably looking at Jay. "W-well…he did something…bad." He tried to explain although it was far from it. The man died because he was to be assassinated. He couldn't Jay that now, could he? The boy stared at him for a moment then sank back on the couch bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping himself closer. Jay looked like he was deep in thought which worried Kronos. His face was blank, emotionless.

Even his eyes said nothing. That truly scares the titan.

What was Jay thinking?

"Jay? You okay, kid?" Kronos asked, hesitantly petting the boy's head for some comfort. Jay blinked once then stared into his eyes with a frown on his face. "Am me bad?" He quietly asked a lingering tone of sadness could almost be heard. Kronos looked at the kid in shock. His brain stopped working and all he could think was what the hell was this kid saying. He sputtered a few words for a few moments until he managed a strangled, "W-what?" Clearly there's something wrong here.

And Kronos couldn't help but feel nervous.

* * *

Jay didn't think he would get lost.

The mall was huge filled with tons of people chattering and shopping. He sat on the rim of the huge angel-themed fountain at the first floor beside the escalators. A few plants lingered here and there looking bright and lively. He chose to sit here just in case the daycare woman came looking for him. Jay knew it wasn't her fault if Cade found out she lost him. But he didn't want to be found. He wanted to go with Cade to whatever the man was doing! Maybe he shouldn't have told him about his…'enemies'. The man looked disturbed, if not paranoid to learn about his past and present captors. It didn't bother Jay much since Cade explained he was a good boy. He smiled remembering the warm caring hug the man gave.

Jay was good. He wasn't evil or bad but good!

Nobody had ever said that.

He looked around the mall utterly bored. Perhaps ditching the woman wasn't worth it. Jay sighed about to find her until an odd green book stuck on the edge of his vision. He swung his head to the right and there it was. On a bench not far from him sat an old book just there for anyone to take. A grin broke out his face.

Or for Jay to take advantage of!

He quickly stood up and stride over the bench without bumping anyone. Jay tilted his head as he examines the green book. It was very old judging on the wrinkles from the binding, pages turning to golden brown, scratches here and there, and the hard looking cover torn up from the bottom. He winces at its bad state grabbing it carefully, turning it over to see if it had any writing. Jay raised an eyebrow when he saw the dark black lettering at the bind in some kind of language. It wasn't English sadly.

He frowned then scowled putting it back on the bench. If he couldn't read the title then he won't be able to use its contents. Therefore it's useless. The boy shrugged thinking the owner will probably turn up. Jay left without turning back unaware of eyes with malicious intent watching him from the shadows.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT WITH YOU?!"

Kronos glared heatedly at the cowering staff members in front of him. He _trusted_ them with the kid for only 3 hours. He told them what he would do if they dare to lose him. The titan made sure they wouldn't _upset_ the kid by _not_ leaving him all alone. Despite his newly turned humanity, Kronos wanted nothing more than to strangle them with their own entrails.

He had come by the small pick-up office in a good mood. When the daycare woman who was in charge of Jay nervously approached him, he didn't think the worst. The staff cowered behind the counter all in fear of him, _he can taste their fear_. One brave man stepped out stuttering words but Kronos couldn't hear them. All he could see was red, baring his teeth at whoever was in front of him. His ear ringed in fury.

Jay was lost.

They fucking lost him in the mall.

The boy just told him he had people coming after him for his life. Kronos didn't know why they wanted Jay's blood and frankly, he doesn't want to.

"S-sir…please listen to us! I-I think the kid did it on pur-"

The man stopped with a squeak when two strong calloused hands gripped his fragile neck tightly. The titan loomed over the small human uncaring from the pleading shouts and strangled begging. His golden eyes bore into those wide blue frightened eyes. Kronos growled showing all pointy teeth.

"I don't care whose fault is it but don't you _**dare**_blame on the kid. You don't know anything." He coldly told the trembling man. The intent of death was very clear to all, not just the poor victim.

They all nodded regardless. Kronos gave them a wicked smile before tossing the man back to them. The staff yelped as they toppled down on each other when the victim was flung. The titan quickly ran outside slamming the door shut with a crack. Well, this daycare was off the list! A growl escapes his throat as he ran fast for the mall. The kid trusted him with his past today, trusted him to be alone with strangers despite his past and even argued beforehand.

Guilt, he thought, tasted truly bitter.


	7. Act I, Meet Samuel Banes

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 6: Meet Samuel Banes**

_"Fate is of meetings."_

* * *

He…was going to be in so much trouble.

Jay was so sure the daycare woman would have been in the spot she told him to meet. He was pretty shock when nobody familiar was there. He stood there for a good ten minutes just in case she comes back. Never did sadly. Jay started to feel anxious, afraid of all the people around him, though they ignored him his paranoia didn't calm.

He did not like being surrounded by strangers. Especially in a huge crowded mall.

Perhaps it was stupid that he did it but there was no other choice. Waiting for someone who would never return is painfully useless and waste time. The more he lingered in one spot, the more danger he could put himself into. Jay knew his captors was still lurking there somewhere even though they have gone quite since Cade took him in. He shivered in realization how mad the man could be when he realizes he had ditched the daycare to roam around aimlessly at the mall. So he decided to walk back to the bench where he found the old green book and sat there, waiting.

Someone had to return here for the book, right? Perhaps that person could help him!

If not…well, he's hoping it won't come to run-and-yell-for-Cade plan.

Jay sat there with the book on his lap open to a random page, and once in a while he looks around for anything suspicious just in case, trying to read it. It was weird how the book was not like the ones in the library. He wondered why instead of the English he was used to there were lines that looked more like pictures. The page was filled with it and the pictures were interesting. At bottom of the left page was a diagram of a golden branch with three pink leaves on it, lines were pointed at it with some kind of explanation. The next page had a full view on the tree of which the branch came from. It had the same golden trunk and pink leaves. He thought it looked funny and resembled a cherry blossom tree but no gold trunk. Jay tilted his head to the side in wonder. He wanted to see this particular tree!

He hummed thoughtfully looking carefully at the letters again. Little fragile fingers trailed over the ancient words, glowing slightly when it touches although he did not notice. Tingling sensations ran through his body like electricity making him feel calm. His paranoia gone, suspicion disappeared. It felt like a soft breeze passed through his body from the inside. He blinked once, twice then gasps as suddenly the words switch themselves into English, assembling quickly with soft low whispering voice murmuring inside his head.

Perhaps he was going crazy or missing Cade. Either way the voices didn't stop until he whole page turned English. Jay smiled happily that he can now read the book.

Who knows what cool stories it had in store?

* * *

Hades didn't know what to expect when he went back for his book.

Maybe becoming more broken, destroyed or thrown in the garbage.

A kid reading it intently like he actually understood what the book says? He wasn't sure what to do.

The god stood there meters away from the kid, emotions overflowing with questions. Shock, he was definitely shock, annoyed that someone is touching his stuff, and dread that this kid might be a half-blood. Unsure of what to do, Hades stood there staring that he did not notice the kid staring back until he walked towards him, book at hand. Hades was alarmed almost backing away though stopping himself when he noticed what he was going to do. It was silly to fear a kid!

He couldn't help but wince at his statement. Of course, _kids_ can be feared in different ways.

…Like annoying you into changing our looks.

"Yurs?"

Hades blinked rapidly then looked down stumped. The kid looked at him with, that has to be contacts, big purple eyes arms outstretched to give him the green book. He couldn't speak due to the fact he doesn't trust his mouth so he just nodded mutedly. The boy giggled and made motions to take the book. He took it gently looking over it in case papers had literally flied away. Happy to find nothing was missing he looked over to the kid again who was just standing there, waiting. Hades gave him a questioning eyebrow. Why was he still here? Shouldn't his parents pick him up by now?

"Me lost…Nu Cade…Nu deykur." He replied pouting slightly as he looks around. The god felt pity for whatever daycare center had left this poor child alone in the mall. It was clear for Hades that parents, especially mothers, are very protective of their children thus any problems made by strangers they would trust completely to watch over their child will either be punished by extreme furniture throwing and yelling or making threats with death glares. Hades couldn't help chuckle silently at the thought.

Mortals can be dangerous especially when they have young family members. They would do anything to keep them safe even if it is reckless.

Finally trusting his voice, he coughed once to get the kid's attention. "Why don't you go to the police? They can inform your parents where you are." Hades suggested as he secured his book to his newly bought bag. "Cade me no num…nom….number!" The boy replied jumping when he finally said the word right. The god tilted his head to the side confused. He kept saying Cade that could only mean his dad right?

Where was his mother?

He had asked this only to find out that he was adopted by the man when he saved him from the freezing at a park. A huge act of kindness he had seen rarely. Hades made a mental note about the man name 'Cade'. It would be nice to see the man himself and talk when he dies. "Yur buk?" The kid asked snapping the god out of his thoughts. He smiled a little and nodded. The next sentence filled him with horror he couldn't describe.

"Wat is _Varshik_?" He asked curiously looking at him then turned concern. Probably because his face turned white as a sheet. The god stared at the kid like he grew two heads.

How…_how_ in the world can this kid _read _the book, let alone _pronounce it correctly_?!

The book was written in an ancient language long lost to the world. It took him decades to finally read it properly and talk with the right pronunciation. Nobody knew about it except for some.

There was no way this kid could know!

Hades was about to ask how or why when he was suddenly spun around and punched directly in the face.

* * *

Kronos wasn't sure why he punched the man. All he saw was Jay and the next thing he knows his fist had connected with the stranger's face.

He didn't mind the feeling of satisfaction when he heard a crack.

Jay, however, made looked between awe, surprise and terror. It made him feel guiltier.

The man stumbled backwards but didn't fall and stared at him in shock. He stared back blankly assessing the situation. The kid was behind the man's leg looking quite healthy. No scratches, no blood, no bruise, no tears. The stranger however had a broken nose blood trailing down his face. So there's only one explanation to this.

Kronos screwed up badly…Again.

Jay hesitantly moves towards him grabbing his limp hand, staring deeply his eyes. He stared back guilt overflowing and bitter resentment over his assumptions. He panicked that the stranger would take the boy away or worse, be one of his so-called captors. His heart screamed and next thing he knows, there was blood. The look Jay was giving him completely shattered him from the inside. It felt like _dying_ again. He wanted to say sorry to both, mostly to the kid, but his mouth wouldn't move. He couldn't find his voice all of the sudden.

He hadn't meant to harm the guy! He was so angry he couldn't think straight.

…He was tempted to say it was the daycare's fault.

"Well. I think it's safe to guess that you are his guardian, right?" The man said with a soft voice. Kronos thought it would have sound more angry. He simply nodded taking his eyes off Jay to see the man wiping the blood by a handkerchief. The titan pursed his lips tightening his grip on Jay then walked towards the man offering a small smile. "Yeah…sorry about…your nose." Kronos awkwardly said scratching the back of his head. The man chuckled shaking his head. "No, it's fine. I understand what must have happened." He replied waving him off with a smile. The titan felt a small percentage of guilt drain away. Jay giggled holding both of his hands adding more percent. Kronos felt more confident and less guilty by the minute.

"I'm Cade Solstice." Kronos introduced hand outstretched. He wasn't sure WHY he said that. It wasn't like he meant to but it felt…right. Oh great, he was becoming _social_. Maybe this guy is sane unlike the ones he knows. Maybe he can finally talk to someone with the same mind set as him. The guy looks decent, well educated and a little strange. Perhaps it was the old green book he was carrying. The man looked surprise about it but the smile didn't falter. He took the offered hand shaking it.

"Samuel Banes, pleasure to meet you Cade."


	8. Act I, Value of Life

**A/N: Stuff goes down :D You see the sentences under the chapter/title before the actual story? Yeah, they aren't just for shows XD I'll twist them a little to go by the story but these sentences are shown. :3 Thank you guys btw for the reviews! ^w^ Glad to see you people enjoy it. Anyway, **

**Read, enjoy and please review! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the obvious.**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 7: Value of Life**

"_Protection is another form of love."_

* * *

Kronos couldn't believe he was having a conversation with a normal nice human.

Not even his current friends can hold up a talk with him without trying anything weird except Felia.

But here he was with Samuel and Jay, sitting at the food court eating McDonalds. The kid was happy he got chicken nuggets and a Happy Meal toy of Megatron. He finds it funny seeing him cuddling with the toy as if it was Mr. Cocoa. He didn't seem to mind that he got the villain instead of the hero, so to speak. Maybe the titan was just overlooking things but he felt proud, happy that the boy did not mind it.

They finished eating and were waiting for Jay to finish his nuggets though the kid seems to want to play-eat at the same time. It annoyed Kronos but let it go since his glare went unnoticed. Samuel chuckled looking amused telling him kids love to play regardless of what they are doing. Kronos agreed but silently disagrees. There are kids who'd rather learn how to fight for their survival than play with toys. He had to remind himself that Jay wasn't a Half-Blood even if the kid can be creepy and has captors wanting him dead.

Jay was perfectly normal to him.

"So how did you two met?" Samuel asked pushing the forgotten nuggets towards the giggling Jay who held Megatron like a flying plane. Like the kid would notice the food. He was more into his toy as if the boy never had it. That…made him a little depressed and angry. Kronos shrugged at the question getting one chicken nugget to eat. Jay gasped dramatically at him then hissed grabbing the box of food towards him. He smirked at the kid then ate the nugget in one bite. "You weren't eating." He smugly stated. Samuel laughed petting Jay on the head who ate his food like there was no tomorrow.

"I found him at the park….at night." Kronos replied leaving it at that not looking at Samuel. He hopes the man find the implication behind his words. It was hard for him to say in front of Jay even though the kid knows. The titan just couldn't say he saved him from the cold because his parents were idiots. The thought of those heartless bastards was enough to make his anger flare up and throttle the next person he sees.

Possibly while dissecting them, drinking in their screams while he laughs merrily.

Just like old times.

Samuel made a sound of acknowledgement nodding absentmindedly as he looks at Jay. The kid was oblivious to the silence made. It made Kronos feel guilty again because he couldn't save the kid sooner. Which made no sense! Why should he feel guilty over something he can't control?

_But you are the lord of __**time**_,his thoughts laughed at him bitterly. _You could change the past for the better._

No…No he can't. Abusing powers like that can only lead to disaster even if it's for a good cause. He wasn't a hero, never will be. He was just Cade Solstice now and that's how it was going to be. His mind laughed again mockingly. What good were his powers if he couldn't even use them for the better?

_Useless like garbage is what you are. Can't even use what is rightfully yours!_ Sneer the dark voice inside his head.

Kronos shook his head hard as if to get rid of the stupid voice. Where the hell did it come from anyway? He doesn't need to go insane now! He had a kid to take care of! The cruel laughter echoed through his head never stopping and it was beginning to tick the titan. He wanted to grab his head to bang it on a hard surface if it will make it go away or rip something fleshy apart, like a human to sate the voice's needed violence. Maybe he can just grab one into an alleyway a-

"Cade? Cade! CAAADEE!"

Kronos snapped out of his thoughts jumping a little as he heard Jay's scream. He stared at the boy who was pulling his hand down repeatedly to get his attention. A worried, frantic face with little tears at the corner of his eyes was present making him feel bad for concerning the boy. He blinked rapidly as the laughter and voice slowly fades away into nothing. He visibly slumped in relief earning another worried face from his companion. Damn it! He certainly did not need another being to worry about him. One was enough. "Are you alright? You look like you were in pain for a moment and wouldn't answer us when we were calling you." Samuel explained frowning. Jay tightened his grip hugging his arm not looking at either of them. Kronos sighed rubbing his temples with his other arm. "I'm just…stressed I guess. Not enough sleep maybe." He muttered tiredly trying to sound like it was the reason. By the look Samuel was giving him, he wasn't very convincing. The titan gave him a weak grin. The man was about to say something else when Jay started to snivel. Both adults looked down at him alarmed. Kronos sat there unmoving, not knowing what to do.

"Ma-ma-ma…f-fau...lt…" A fully sobbing Jay whimpered releasing his hands. The boy's face was red, puffy as tears streamed down like waterfalls. It pained Kronos a lot seeing him like this. He was about to comfort the kid when he suddenly run crying. Eyes widen in fear as the kid went towards the escalator. He didn't hesitate for a moment. Kronos swiftly stood then ran fast after him with Samuel behind shouting at Jay to come back.

How the hell can the kid run so fast?

He was already down the escalator and was now heading towards the doors. His blood ran cold as his mind told him the kid was brash and reckless. The kid will get into trouble, get kidnap by evil captors. The kid will get into danger, might die…He cannot let that happen. Running with all the strength he can muster as a human, Kronos sidestep, dodged any obstacles in is way quickly gaining advantage as he sees Jay, close enough to get if he jumps. The boy was almost touching the door handle when Kronos lunged ahead grabbing him turning around, back hitting the door as he slams on it.

He grunted in slight pain thankful for the fact he wasn't human. Jay was silent, unmoving trapped between his arms. Samuel came running towards not after a minute of heavy breathing and silence. He finally reached up to them stopping meters away looking at Kronos quizzically. Kronos tilted his head to the exit. "Too many people." He said as he glances around. There was a healthy amount of people staring at them in surprise. Samuel nodded and followed as they got out of the mall.

When they have reached the park, Kronos immediately turned to jay who stared back blankly but his eyes were scared, frightened. A tug on his heart softens his stern gaze at him. He bends down to his level never looking away. Those amethyst eyes shimmered in misery and self-hatred. The titan would have love that look years ago. Now it just made him sick that he's seeing it on Jay. He cupped the boy's cheek, thumb wiping away a tear that fell. Jay choked back a sob lips quivering.

"Why did you run?" Kronos softly asked. For a moment, Jay only move to hold his hand at his cheek staring at the titan with apologetic eyes. "M-ma…ma..f-fault…" He choked out shutting his eyes close as if to prevent the tears from falling. A small smile formed his face as he stood. "It wasn't your fault, Jay." He told the poor little boy who shook his head. It didn't make sense to him though. It was his fault for what?

"Swess..Yu swess…" Jay said eyes still firmly closed. Kronos eyes widen in disbelief. The kid blamed himself for that? There was no way he caused the freakish evil voice in his head to appear. He was _innocent_. Samuel chuckles quietly then bends down to their level. "Jay, I don't think the stress has something to do with you. As far as I can tell, you are the remedy for that stress Cade is having. Your cheerful, bright, enthuastic personality lightens up his day." He softly explains making the boy open his eyes. Kronos looked at Samuel with raised eyebrows. The man smiled at him. "I'm a psychologist." He answered. Ah, that makes sense.

Maybe he can help him with his problems...or causes the nice human to run away screaming.

His mind does that to people. In the past.

Jay finally calms down rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Kronos squeezed the kid's cheek affectionately. He wasn't sure HOW he knew these actions. They just felt right. An instinct maybe left over from the million years ago he became a father. The titan grimaced inside not wanting to remind himself of that memory. A grip on his hand made him look at Jay's sort of red face making him frown. That cannot be good. Samuel noticed this also frowning. He puts his hand across the boy's ahead then gasped turning to Kronos with another set of wide eyes.

"He has a high fever." The titan wasn't sure but it felt like he had a heart attack right at that moment. Swiftly, he swoop Jay up and ran at the direction of the hospital.

It was disturbing to find the hell twins volunteering in a hospital.

Kronos wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen them.

They were in the waiting room at the hospital due to the fact his paranoia had gotten the best of him. He had only calm down after fighting with the receptionist, snarling at the guards to get away and glaring at anyone who he didn't know. Samuel was a huge help telling him to calm down…by smacking him repeatedly with the book if he got threatening.

The twins found it amusing...He didn't.

"So…what happened?" Eric asked pointing at the sleeping bundle that is Jay. The kid was currently laid down on two seats beside Samuel cuddling within the white blanket they purchased. Kronos was pacing back and forth in front of the two when the twins came in. He stops to scowl at them then resumed to pacing. Worry filled his mind plaguing him with different scenarios of what could happen to Jay. He wasn't familiar with human sickness, when the army gets sick there was a medic half-blood to take care of it. Never had he cared for any who has that condition.

But it wasn't anyone anymore! This was Jay, he might **die**.

Samuel offered the two a warm smile. "We were outside trying to fix a misunderstanding that had happened. Jay didn't have jacket and was crying…The cold must have gotten into him plus the unintended stress." He explained making the two idiots gawk in response. He snorted silently knowing they have never heard of someone near their age talk like that. Kronos didn't blame them. Samuel Banes had an 'old mind' but a young body. Eric chuckled amused but nodded. Drake, on the other hand, stared hard at Samuel as if he's trying to figure out what he just said. A finger slowly lifts from the teen then poked his companion on the arm…repeatedly. A raised eyebrow with an amused face was all he gained. Eric rolled his eyes and cuffed his brother behind his head.

"Stop that you idiot! We have to see if the kid is okay." He snapped already moving towards the bundle on the chairs. Drake stopped, nodding without looking away from Samuel.

What was wrong with him?

Kronos growled lowly at Drake who jumped then looked at him with a glare. "What the hell man! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He hissed arms up in the air. The titan rolled his eyes and silently pointed at Jay and his brother. Drake grumbled but moved to where they were. He examined the boy for a moment before nudging his twin. Eric nodded confirming his silent question. The punkish teen looked at him stopping his pacing.

"Cade, he's fine. Take him home, put on the bed with warm blankets and get a bucket of water and a towel. You know what to do with those?" Kronos gave a nod, "Then just get the medicine I'm gonna prescribe you, make sure you follow the instructions carefully and he should be fine." Drake concluded with a large smile on his face, patting the titan on the back.

That's it? Jay was going to be fine.

He…he wasn't going to die.

A sigh of relief escaped him, body relaxing from the tense posture. Eric ripped out a piece of paper he's been writing and handed it over to him. "You should get going. The pharmacy closes at 10." He said. Kronos grunted, nodding. "Thanks…I guess." He muttered looking anywhere but the twins. Both chuckled then turned to leave until Drake skid to a stop to turn his head around. "Oh and Cade? Don't forget about the legal paper thing at Friday. We contacted them for ya, buddy!" He cackled before following his twin. Kronos could only glare hoping the punk would combust into flames.

If only…

"Cade…" He snaps his attention back to Samuel who was standing up offering an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to leave like this, really. However I would be…punished if I'm late for dinner." Samuel said while fixing his white long scarf. Kronos sighed nodding again. He finds it easier than speaking when he's stressed. With a small bow, he left leaving the titan and the kid alone.

Tick…tock….tick….tock…

It was louder than any noises he could hear. Louder than the telephone ringing every minute, louder than the chattering of humans. Kronos stared at Jay who was sleeping comfortably. He didn't why he felt so anxious, so scared that the kid might die from a sickness he didn't know how to cure. He lacked the knowledge other humans have. His instinct was to grab a stranger and yell at him until he blurts out what to do or just make the poor man do it. The thoughts of the kid dying made him furious wanting anyone to die just to soothe the pain. He should care for nothing, for no one.

Yet all the titan could care about was making Jay well. He walks towards one of the chairs plopping down tiredly beside his charge with a blank look on his face.

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

What would he do if Jay was in a situation where he could die?

Can he protect him?

Better yet, _does he possess the power to do so?_

Tick…tock…tick…

To the lord of time, there's nothing else worth a million than the kid's life.

* * *

Hades didn't know WHY he stayed or even named himself as Samuel Banes.

Perhaps it was the oddity of the man Cade or Jay's reading ability. The two seem to be oozing some type of scent. It was clouded so it could be just the half-bloods or monsters around them. He could be wrong about Cade but Jay?

No, the kid is different. He wasn't human.

The god sighed as he sat down his study chair looking outside the window of his domain. Harpies are flying, souls either screaming or just staying silent- the usual with no problems…yet. Getting involved in other people's lives wasn't his intention. Now, he just couldn't back out. Not with the new discoveries he had a feeling he will see them again. Hades chuckled sitting back on his chair as he stares at the materials he acquired. It was only a matter of time before _they_ come and wreck havoc in the world. He'll need to act quickly.

"What are you up to, Fates?" he muttered still staring at the pile. Always asking that question, never getting an answer though.

Honestly, he didn't want to think Jay was a half-blood who could read ancient language especially one residing in a spell book. It was dangerous, powerful...dangerous! That man Cade wanted only safety for the boy. He could feel it. Hell he SAW the man almost strangle a doctor because they wouldn't look at his charge before the others. Hades smiled at the thought. Talk about a man who's determined to do anything. He made another note to go a little easy when he dies. It was nice to find someone actually caring for the little ones even if they are strangers.

You don't see that often.

Cruelty was a field he was an expert at. Comfort was not. Hades hadn't felt useless since...well, he doesn't remember but when they were at the hospital, he felt completely human like he wasn't a god. Hades felt panic, fear, that the kid would get worse even though it was just a fever. He knew enough about human sickness to cure them yet back there he was caught in the moment. It was a miracle the hospital was near by.

The god closed his eyes, willing everything to go away and just relax. Meeting Cade was strange. When the man had punched him, there was...that flame on his eyes. It was familiar but Hades couldn't tell where he had seen it. He can feel the answer on the tip of his tongue and yet...

Sighing, he opens his eyes shaking his head. "Probably just thinking too much..." He mumbled to himself. Stress, he decided, was very contagious regardless of the problem.

He was so demanding a vacation after this.

If he ever finds those damnable _things_!

* * *

Shadows moved swiftly along the dark alley of the city. Humans were unaware of anything suspicious, especially them. They wouldn't even notice monsters because of the stupid mist thing the half-bloods put. The gods were becoming a problem, a nuisance more like it. It wouldn't do with the shadows. They do not like annoyance.

Like serpents they slither to the forest away from the human population to regrouping in one spot. The mass shadows forming into a tall, slim man. Nothing was defined yet but suddenly two demonic violet eyes popped open with a crazy razor sharp smile on its face.

"_My, my, isn't nice living again?"_ A disembodied voice came out of the shadowy figure cackling loudly sounding like a mad man. _"Now children..."_ The shadows rose across from him forming two harpies and a Minotaur except their eyes are milky white and a darkish purple aura was oozing out of them. They weren't like the other monsters of their breed. No, far stronger. A clawed finger pointed to the direction of the city, eyes burning with insanity.

"_**Bring me the one they call Kronos. Eliminate anything that gets in your way."**_

The hunt is on.


	9. Act I, Comfort with a Side of Evil

**A/N: **This was suppose to come out yesterday but I didn't have time DX I blame u worrrk! Anyway, **ShadowsClaw** made a suggestion of **Wednesday **as an update deadline and I'm gonna try this out, see if it works. So **Wednesday is when a new chappie will come, if not on Wed. then the next day. If not at all for the two days mentioned, then it means i'm either really busy or internet problems.** Oh and before i forget, the chappie where Kronos and Hades hangs out and didn't find know each other was due to magic, as said 'clouded', like the mist but stronger to hide a god/titan. XD That's for you ,

**Read, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 8: Comfort with a Side of Evil**

"_Don't let fear eat you up because in the end, you don't want to regret a lot of things."_

* * *

"_You've come this far. Don't give up now."_

"_Haha! Come on Kronos, hurry up. You're going to miss all the fun!"_

"_Believe in what you know not what others tell you. Instincts, young one, is very helpful."_

"_It's not easy being a Titan, brother. There's more to the downside than the up."_

"_Keep on training. I'll only get worse if you stop now."_

"_Why can't you tell us where you are going, huh? We're your family dammit!"_

"_Immortal is not what I am, Kronos. You must realize that everything has an end. We get replaced by those who are qualified and no one would know. That's just how it works for us."_

"_This is OUR problem too! We are FAMILY brother. Or have you forgotten that?!"_

"_I chose you not because of our similarities but what I see in you. I chose only __**you**__."_

"_Is this family nothing to you anymore?! Are you just going to give up?"_

"**THERE IS NO FAMILY HERE! IT'S ONLY YOU AND YOUR STUPID LIES!"**

"Cade!"

Kronos snap his eyes open, cold sweat on his forehead as the voice receded to the back of his head. He was panting harshly slowly sitting up trying to calm his breathing. Jay was at his side blanket covered around him looking concern at the titan. Tiny hands grasping his own big ones as if trying to comfort him. He gave out a shaky breath closing his eyes, listening to the beats of his heart. There was silence from both, neither moving nor speaking.

Ba-dum...ba-dum…ba-dum…

He wasn't sure why but the rhythm of his heart always calm him down especially after a nightmare like that. Past memories have been resurfacing more often now and it wasn't getting any easier for Kronos. All after Jay's fever had gotten well. The kid's presence helped a lot, appreciating the comfort given afterwards however it was getting worse. Memories are being mixed with others in one dream. Most of it about the one subject he hates; family.

All because he thought the kid would die. Strong emotions were brought up immediately back there. One he felt the most was failure. Failure to protect his soon-to-be charge.

How can he take care of Jay if he doesn't even know about human sickness and their cure? What if it gotten worse? The titan didn't like feeling helpless while Jay suffers in pain. Even the thought of that kills him!

"Cade? Yu okae?" The kid asked squeezing both hands on his own.

Kronos could only nod lips pressed into a thin line thoughts clouded. He can't find his voice to speak afraid it will be nothing but croaks and groans. He was surprised when a tight warm hug envelope his chest although the arms can't quite reach each other. The kid was looking at him straight in the eyes, a determine face put on. "Me help Cade make nihmaye go bye-bye!" Jay stated.

Kronos wasn't sure whether to laugh at the cuteness or scream in frustration that a simple memory can cause him to freeze up like a statue. It made him feel…_helpless_ again! Stupid family problems…won't leave him alone even when he abandoned them. He cared about some members so departure them to the rest of his idiotic family was agonizing however Kronos had enough. Between betrayals and lies, he had enough of his birth life. He didn't want it anymore. He wanted to be free.

Sighing, he shook his head of these thoughts. What was he doing? Thinking about the past would just aggravate the already hurting wound. Not to mention making him a bit depressed.

The past is done and over it. All that matters now was the present and the future.

He flashed a reassuring smile to the kid then ruffled his hair earning a whine from Jay. "Thanks kid. Now get off me so we can get ready." A confuse look stared back at him making him chuckle. Sometimes the innocent of the kid was just…_cute_! But he wouldn't _dare_ to say that out loud. The titan still has some of his dignity.

"We're gonna eat outside today. I don't feel like cooking." He explained. "Yu lazy!" Jay giggled poking his stomach. How the kid could change his mood so quickly?

It was just something that only Jay can do.

* * *

Percy Jackson was having a good day, hanging out with his friends at the park before the Winter Festival.

He stared smiling at the scene before him not quite laughing just because Drake was glaring holes at him. Annabeth, Nico and Eric had pulled a snowball ambush on the poor energetic twin. They had hid behind one of the trees and jumped out each throwing a big size snowball at the surprised and exposed teen. The poor man had no time to duck or dodge only to _shriek_ loudly that would make your ears bleed if you're nearby. Percy was just lucky he had covered his ears with ear muffs and pressed hands on his ear, just for extra measure. The trio had laughed their butt off ignoring the red growling Drake who swore to get them back.

Probably not the best idea to anger one of Ares kid but hey, Drake and Eric Faller weren't hot-heads like their father was though Percy would never say that out loud. He wasn't in shape for a fight.

"Dammit Percy! You could have warned me that they were gonna bombard me with snow!" Drake growled rubbing his arms together; his dark brown leather jacket hadn't help since the snow went inside also making both black baggy jeans and blue turtle neck wet. He was lucky to have blackish brown winter boots instead of the red sneakers the teen wanted to wear.

Percy shrugged at his friend with a grin on his face though he looked apologetic about it. Drake sighed before snapping at the laughing trio to 'shut up and get their asses up'. Eric was the first on to stop then stood up to lean against his brother only to be shoved down whom laughed before standing again. Annabeth and Nico stood up not laughing anymore but had big smiles on their faces.

Well, Nico had a normal size smile while Annabeth's smile looked like it was breaking out of her face.

Eric patted Drake's back as the said teen grumbled about the wetness making him feel colder. Percy rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should have gotten a better jacket. You know, like a _winter_ jacket? Designed especially for the cold?" he remarked waving a hand to the thin jacket the man was wearing. "Just shut up, man." Drake gritted out arms crossed looking unamused. Annabeth walked to stand beside him while Nico went to sit on the swing right in front of them. The park wasn't empty, far from it. It was only this particular part that is not crowded with people working for the festival. The day of celebration was coming soon and they all had plans to go. Drake and Eric bringing a few more guests along.

"So this Cade guy…I thought you said he doesn't like kids?" Nico asked as he swings back and forth. Eric nodded as Drake snorted before frowning. "We thought so too. That is 'till I saw the kid." He replied looking at everyone. Percy had a feeling what he was implying and he didn't like it. From what the twins had told them, the man lived by himself since he came to the city. Hard to make friends with but apparently, despite being 'an asshole' according to Drake, he was worth all the trouble. Cade also cared deeply about the kid having rescued him and all.

That was the problem.

Percy did not want to separate the already father-son relationship that's starting to bud between the two. He knew too well the pain of losing someone very close to you. What makes it worse is that Cade is all alone. Eric said the man never talks about family because it was a sore spot for him so they were assuming he had no family or any he wants to acknowledge.

If Jay IS a demigod, he hopes the man can understand the dangers surrounding the boy especially when he's just a young kid. Purple eyes were hard to ignore even if it was contacts.

What the prophecy had foretold gave those chills deep into their hearts.

They just couldn't afford it.

* * *

The titan wasn't sure if giving the kid coffee was a good idea. Why in the world would he consider such thing? He can only blame the nightmares again.

They were at a medieval themed family restaurant enjoying the view of two knights fighting down at an arena stage in the middle of the room. It was far enough from the customers to fight wildly with fake but realistic looking swords. Jay was clapping his hands excitedly the black knight kicked the white one off him with a loud roar. Kronos found it stupid and ridiculous, often criticizing silently on their fighting...'ability.'

He knew it was only entertainment but being on war more than once made him irritated on fake fights especially if it's using swords. He felt _mocked_ but as much as he wanted to throw a chicken leg at the knights, it made Jay laugh in pure joy.

That was enough for the titan to consider leaving them alone. For now.

The honey brown wooden circular table was covered in a huge white blanket filled with food like barbeque chicken, fried rice, toasted garlic bread, a delicious looking chocolate cake and two sugar packed coffee…in a goblet which is most commonly used back in the past for serving wine. Definitely not the brown bitter liquid humans call 'coffee'. The idea of going back into the past, in medieval times, and leaving the goblet filled with coffee in the center of everyone's attention was too tempting to pass. Unfortunately that would severe his promise and contract. It would do no good to push his luck.

Once the knights were done, bowing while exiting, a jolly music immediately replaced the show and everyone got back to chattering. Jay smiled in a good mood eating his vegetables.

His _vegetables_.

The action made Kronos stare at the boy as if he'd grown a second head. He was eating vegetables like it was some kind of _treat_! How can he not be disgusted by those nasty evil things that humans dare to say '_good_ for your health'?!

Not even the titan had the stomach to do that. Well, there are SOME greenies he likes but the thought of eating broccoli made him feel sick.

It was silly considering he was the adult.

He looked at the veggies with disdain, certain that those things were conspiring against him. Not once has he found himself choking on the vile things but more. Now that they have Jay in their clutches, who knows what they could make the boy do next? Jay must have noticed him glaring holes at the food because he was looking at him funny.

…Like he was insane…

Kronos would have slapped himself if they weren't in public and probably will make him look crazier in front of the kid. He didn't blame him. Seeing your guardian, an adult, glaring like a child would after a fight with their parents at your vegetables was not…normal. If the kid knew he sometimes had childish tendencies, it would be the _end_ of him. It was _worse_ than _dying_. Not even that half-blood Luke knew about it although the titan suspected he might have known a little. Still…

"Cade want?" Jay innocently asked, smiling as he stabbed a broccoli with the fork before offering it to him. Kronos smiled back sweetly before backing away from the despicable stuff. "It's alright. I'm content with my food." He managed to say without disgust.

'_Mature…Very mature, Kronos!_' he thought scowling a little at himself. He was being foolish! It's the coffee probably. Or maybe he'd gone insane.

Giggling, Jay ate the thing before making him choke on his chicken with his next words. "Cade silly~" He glared at the laughing boy. "Those _things_ are evil and I know it!" He hissed then cursed as he realized his mistake. The kid merely laughed harder tears coming out of his eyes. Kronos looked down telling Jay to shut up with a growl feeling heat creeping on his face.

Vegetables, he decided, were still his number one, greatest enemy.

After the breakfast and the laughing mess that was Jay, they left to just walk around enjoying the scenery especially the decorations that had been and being put around. Winter Festival was around the corner and everyone was buzzing with excitement. A pamphlet about events that would happen during the festival was already being handed out. He and Jay got one when walking through the park. The nice young lady cooed at the kid for being so 'cute', squeezing his cheek in an affectionate manner but Kronos snickered at Jay's reaction. He couldn't help it. The boy looked at the woman in utter horror like she was going to eat him. In the end, he decided to spare the kid by politely telling the woman off. Jay shuddered visibly; exaggerating with the shakes before looking at Kronos clearly saying 'don't you ever leave me with her'. At that point he didn't care about sanity and just laugh.

It's been a good morning.

"Cade?"

"Mm?"

"Yu sing?"

That…had caught him off guard. They were currently sitting on a bench at the local park just enjoying the scenery while people work. Jay was reading the pamphlet swinging his legs back and forth looking very interested. He must have seen the Night Musical event where people sign up with their own band to sing. Whether it was for fun or fame, anyone is allowed to join. Why Jay asked him if he could sing? He did not know but he had a feeling he won't like it. Narrowing his eyes on the smiling boy, he asked. "Why?"

That innocent smile turned into a devious face-breaking smile. He did NOT like where this is going.

"SING! SING! SING!" Jay replied, chanting as he holds up the stupid pamphlet looking absolutely adorable. Kronos glared at him. "No." He replied flatly. There was no way in the world he would sing. In front of _strangers_! What if he was a bad singer and just found out by shrieking to the half of the population? No thank you!

He had enough humiliation in his life.

The kid had other ideas though. He looked heartbroken, eyes widening, eyebrows up and lower lips trembling resembling a kicked puppy. His heart tugged at the sight making him feel guilty. "Kid…I don't have a band and clearly, I don't really sing." Kronos tried to explain but Jay was having none of it. It started with small snivels, then gradually into sobs. Dread filled him hushing the kid before he could full-on cry, wiping the tears leaking out in the process.

"Okay! Okay! I'll join just don't cry now." He pleaded not finding the idea of a crying Jay appealing since last time. It still worried him how the kid cold blame himself for the titan's own problems. In a matter of seconds Jay squealed happily hugging the man who was frozen in realization.

He'd been played…He agreed on singing…

Kronos sighed before returning the hug. "Drake's gonna love this." He muttered knowing his fate was sealed. Jay giggled, wiping his eyes clean of tears then beamed at him. "Tank yu!" He smiled caressing the kid's cheek. "Better be. I don't even know what I'm going to sing." Maybe Drake had a few things in mind. The kid shrugged looking at him, a soft smile placed on his pinkish face. "Cade be gweat nu mader wat song it is, me knows." Jay stated. He blinked at the kid surprised at the compliment before chuckling.

Definitely a good morning!

They decided to stay for another hour talking about what to do at the festival and a bit more about them. Kronos learned that Jay feared heights greatly but he didn't mind being high up if the scenery was beautiful or feels good amount of security. He also explained why he'd taken a liking to vegetables where most kids lurched away from it. Apparently it was the only food he's able to have when he'd been an orphan. There were the casual biscuits or crackers but meat was very rare. It made the titan feel stupid about earlier. In return, he told Jay about his fear of being alone. He lied about being ignored as a kid, there was no way he was going to be ignored, and that they were poor. Kronos admitted that when the daycare said they lost him, he exploded. Jay looked at him with wide eyes in awe.

"Yu did?" He asked bewildered. The titan nodded smiling sadly. "I've lost a lot in the past. Losing you was just not an option." He answered tugging the boy close to him. Jay snuggled against his black fur coat, hands gripping softly at his arm. "Sowie.." He whispered looking at the group spraying paint onto the swan stone sculpture. "It's okay. Just don't do it again." Kronos said. He too was looking at them with amusement 'till he remembered what was on Friday. "Jay, at Friday we're going to get something so I can legally adopt you…before any cops show up." Muttering the last part as he thought of the looks his other paranoid neighbor gave him every time they go out.

"Okay." Was all the response he got? No questions asked?

Kronos looked at Jay worriedly but the kid looked back him with a smile as if saying 'I know and it's alright'. Perhaps he was. He wasn't going to question how he knew that. Both watched in comfortable silence 'till noon. More people started to come and soon the park would be flooded. Jay suggested he needed more friends when he noticed the grimace on his face. Kronos snorted, rolling his eyes responding he had enough 'friends'.

If they were anything like the ones in the café, no thank you!

Both walked home contently talking about anything. Mostly about the festival. Jay was really excited having to never attend one. Kronos vowed to make it the best day of the kid's life. It was like a celebration after getting the legal documents.

And dammit if he has to use magic to get those papers, he will!

There was so much the titan would do for the sake of the kid.


	10. Act I, Paper Hearts

**A/N: Sorry bout dis bring late! My laptop is completely destroyed and im typing this on my phone now :C it will take about 2 months or 3 til i get a new one. XD i'll try to type new chappie at due schedule. Also, usual dividers will be different. There will be a lot of spelling errors and im currently fixing them as much as I could. This is all done in phome so its hard to fix writing also my spellcheck doesn't work XC Hopefully it wont take long for the next one. Now,**

**Read, enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the obvious.**

=0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000=

**Act I: Beneath The Wings **

**Chapter 9: Paper Hearts**

_"The mind forgets but my heart always remembers."_

It was almost ridiculous, silly even. The situation couldn't be bad as anyone might think.

It was worse.

Kronos stood frozen in front of the large plain grey building with a lot of eerie windows. At first look, he thought this was the wrong place but then the kid pointed out the huge engraving that says **'ADOPTION CENTER'. **

_Where all evil resides, _he thought with a small grimace as he adjust the sleeves of his dark blue suit.

"Don't tell me your scared of a building." Sniggered the neatly dressed punk.

"Drake! That's not nice." Felia reprimanded though the woman was a little red.

Glaring to the surprisingly well-dressed teen, Cade growled warningly at him. Drake only smiled in response standing their in his black business suit, blue tie and black dress shoes similar to his. All piercing and tattoos gone, or so he says, except the highlights. He stood next to Felia wearing a nice simple attire; light pink jacket, white formal pants and brown dress shoes. She had her hand clasped together, a smile showing understanding over his stupidity. At least she didn't mock the titan of his...fear.

Jay, however, was deadly silent that made Kronos worry more. The boy stared blankly at the sign for more than a minute now and hasn't moved or uttered a word. It made him agitated not knowing what goes on inside the kid's head!

"Hello? Earth to Cade and Jay! We need to go now before we miss the appointment." Drake exclaimed, snapping both fingers in front of their faces.

Almost simultaneously, both jumped at the sudden movement blinking their eyes before looking at each other sheepishly. Kronos chuckled as he ruffled the red faced boy. That expression was much better than before the titan decided. Jay looked at him with a pout whining about messing his hair. Drake and Felia warmly smiled at the scene staying silent. He nodded at the two, gripping his hold on Jay then walks toward the entrance door, "Let's go."

Kronos needed to do this and no matter what happens, he will fight for the kid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Entering the building was easy enough.

Being greeted by looming features such as the tall marble columns lingering around the halls and a grand decorated staircase paved in expensive red silk carpet? The titan felt nostalgic looking at the formal, expensive furnitures remembering the shining halls of Mt. Orthys. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth but he didn't smile fully. Jay looks up to him questionally, probably wondering what he was thinking. Kronos shook his head.

"It's nothing." He assured tugging Jay along as they silently walk towards the receptionist. Drake was gawking at everything he sees leaving his mouth hanging open. Felia was more discreet about her curiosity only reacting with her eyes and that Kronos was thankful for.

"Cade, wut dat?" Jay asked puzzled as he point at the huge mosaic on the ceiling.

He smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it? People call it a 'mosaic' made out of glass, stones and other minerals. Artists can create images or patterns like on a canvas." He explained happily. This was one of the few things the titan loves about the human culture. They can create the most amazing piece of art...as well as destructive forces. Jay tilted his head humming then leaned on him with a smile.

"One day, me will cweate mosayik!" The kid declared determination written on his face making Kronos chuckle.

"We'll see."

As they reach the front desk, the receptionist looked up from her computer to smile at them. "Welcome to the Center! How may I help you?" Kronos wasn't sure why he suddenly became nervous but it left him unable to speak, frozen at spot staring at the woman blankly. Drake sighed realizing what was going on and stepped forward grinning. "Yeah, we're here for an appointment? For Mr. Schudall under Cade Solstice?" He replied charmingly. A tug from his hand snapped him out of his evil thoughts, looking down to see Jay staring worriedly. He shook his head frowning.

Why does he keep doing this?

Felia puts her hand on his shoulder walking to be beside him. "It will go smoothly." She reassured. Kronos smiled back, nodding his head in gratitude. She's definitely the wise one among them. A young noble heart that if Eric will break he'd be sure him and Sarah will kick his sorry ass. He turns to see Drake already finished talking with the lady. The punk was smiling like an idiot with a small paper slip on his hands where a few numbers could be spotted. Doesn't take a genius to know what happened. Drake stopped in front of him waving the little paper at his face.

"Look what I got old man~ A date with a hot lady...Jealous?" He leered slyly. A growl emitted from the titan but otherwise did nothing. It would do no good to start a fight at a place like this. No matter how irritatingly he wanted to punch him. Jay looled at Drake with a cute serious frown Kronos has ever seen. What happened next only made him very proud of the kid. With a swift blow to the crotch down goes the mighty charmer. Felia giggled while Kronos laughed loudly patting the kid in the back. The lady at the receptionist couldn't help but laugh too. Jay loomed over the groaning Drake who looked ready to kill the kid. A tiny finger pointed at his face. "No buwwy Cade!" He stated with an adorable angry face. The laughter doubled.

Drake groaned in misery. "I'm starting to regret this..."

After the...incident, they had to wait for at least 20 minutes of tense silence which made the titan worry more. What if he forgets to put the spell and the man found nothing about him? What the hell is he going to say then? Or if he's not qualified enough? He ate the last kids he had because of a stupid prophecy. Kronos had no idea how to act, take care of a child! He thought Jay was going to _die _because he doesn't how to heal him when the the kid was sick. What would happen if he really was dying?

_No! Don't think like that idiot! _He growled to himself earning looks from his companions.

Drake leaned over to Jay whispering, "I think he's losing it..." The kid only nodded in response. Felia sighed glaring lightly at the two. "What is wrong with you two? Cade's probably very nervous right now!" She reprimand thpguh Drake smirked pointing at the said man who had an aura of doom, muttering nonsense oblivious to his surroundings. Jay was sure he heard something along the lines of "...flying pigs are tasty" and "..there is always a problem.." Needlessly to say, everyone was concern about him.

Kronos paid no heed to them and continued his rant against life. It's just wasn't fair! He could lose all in one single mistake. _One mistake! _

"Um...Are you alright?" He was about to snap to whoever asked the ridiculous question when the titan didn't recognize the voice. Kronos looked up from staring at the ground and froze. Drake noticed his silence and quickly ushered the talking Felia and Jay to silence. The trio observed the exchange curious and in Drake's case, giddy of what could happen.

The titan can't describe what was happening. There was something familiar about her...something that made him stop. It was at the tip of his tomgue dammit!

"Uh...no?" The titan dumbly replied only realiazing it after it left his mouth. He almost face palmed himself. The lady smirked then eloquently sat beside him. Long chocolate brown hair with slight curl at the ends, beautiful sapphire eyes twinkling with the soft smile on her face and slim curves within a fragile looking body making her simple red dress look elegant and like...like a princess. She was wearing brown panty hose with black flats. No makeup, just a simple appearance making her look like a goddess. Kronos inwardly frowned. Why was he thinking of this?

The woman chuckled examining him. "You're nervous aren't you?" She asked though more like stated it. The titan gave a tired laugh nodding. "Am I shaking too much?" It was her turn to softly laugh. Kronos smiled a little and glanced at the corner of his eyes where Jay and the others are. He tried not to scoff when he sees them giggling or Drake giving him a grin wiggling his eyebrows to the lady beside him. He had a sudden urge to throw a shoe at the punk. Beside him, the woman giggled then raised an eyebrow at the titan. "Your friends, I suppose." She stated grinning. Kronos muttered, "Unfortunately."

At least they weren't embrassing him...yet.

The lady waved at them who did the same enthuastically. "So, what got you so nervous?" She asked focusing back to him. Kronos felt the same prickling feeling as he had before. He didn't answer and silence reigned longer than he anticipated. It wasn't even a hard question! So why can't he answer?

"It has something to do with that kid, right?" She asked smiling as Kronos gave her a smug grin. "You can say that." That and lonelyness from isolation. And saving his lost sanity. The lady chuckled, leaning the back of her head on the cold white walls. "Don't be afraid to fight for who you love. Otherwise, you might regret never having to." Kronos looked at her and was going to say why so cheesy when the look on her face said she was dead serious. Her eyes were distant, clouded by an unknown fog staring at the opposite wall, frowning. He could tell something terrible must have happened to her past. He was debating on whether to ask or change the subject when a black blur attacked him in a hug. Both blinked in surprise, snapping out of their stupor, and questionally stared at Jay who was crushing Kronos' waist almost like he was denting it.

His face was tomato red and pouting. Drake must have made fun of him. The lady besise him giggled then stood up. "I better go now. Hope your adoption goes well!" She said waving goodbye. Before Kronos could ask for a name, she was already gone. He sighed petting Jay in the process while thinking. He had calm down a bit. Soon, a man came to them announcing that Mr. Schudall was ready to see him. Drake and Felia patted his back wishing him good luck.

They walk down the royal corridor, hand-in-hand, looking ahead. If he can just pass this one test, the future will be a piece of cake. Jay suddenly tugs his hand for attention and Kronos looked down. With a small comforting smile, he said, "I beweve in yu Cade."

Words mean nothing unless they hold value to you. It's funny how it took him knowing Jay to actually believe in it.


	11. Act I, Guardian Of Mine

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay on this one and being short! I finally got a new laptop since last week but I needed to setup a few things. :) Well now that everythng's fine, I think I can resume to normal schedule as intended XD. Now, after this, is where the fun begins~

**Read, enjoy and please review!~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the obvious.

* * *

**Act I: Beneath the Wings**

**Chapter 10: Guardian Of Mine**

"_Is it fear or courage that makes you fight or just your own stupidity?"_

It was nerve-wrecking to look at the smiling man behind the desk of doom where his death may lay.

The man in the blue business suit sat behind the silver table with neatly organized materials and the black desktop computer facing away from the titan. It unnerved Kronos how Jay could be so calm about this. Then again, he had promised the boy just before they left that he'll do everything in his power to keep him. He thought he could keep his promise. That is was simple as the English alphabet or counting numbers. Now, perhaps he was underestimating his problem like before.

Kronos scowled inwardly trying not to show displeasure vividly especially not in front of the man of decisions. Jay was beside him eyeing everything warily but curiosity shone in his eyes. The room was unexpectedly small. Wooden furniture surrounded them unlike outside where expensive materials are, beautiful yet simple. The man at the desk chuckled at them mentioning to take a seat.

"Mr. Solstice, I presume?" He asked in soothing tone. Perhaps soothing to others but it only tensed his nerves. Jay was the one who led them to sit at the chairs. Drake and Felia were sadly left alone outside as family member only.

They sat down in silence the man still smiling. The titan wanted to smack him asking what the hell is wrong with him instead he nodded in response. "I apologize for the delay. I had some issues to take care of. Now, let's get started shall we?" He said already typing away on the computer. Kronos breath stalled for a moment and forced himself to focus on the damn machine.

It was now or never. He just hopes he doesn't mess up!

* * *

Jay found it odd that Cade was staring at the computer blankly.

But when his eyes started to glow a faint hue of yellow? The boy had to pinch himself in order to see if he was in a dream. He tilted his head to the side in wonder. Cade didn't seem to notice him albeit he seemed to be in a trance. He wanted to poke the man and ask if he was okay. Yet there was that feeling he shouldn't bother his guardian.

So he sat still, listening to the clicks of the keyboard and the faint hum of a CPU. The nice business man didn't seem to notice Cade nor is his staring continuing on typing whatever it he's doing. Sighing quietly, he looked around the room once more. There was an open cabinet behind Cade where lay grey lifeless statues of some kind of warriors at the two upper shelves. They were wearing strange very decorative armors and weapons mingled with the elements. One of the statues was of an old man, ruffled hair and curly beard, holding a three-fork like spear with water curling around the man towards to the spear as if it was alive. Jay was mesmerized by the statues taking in each detail. They seem to have a similar pattern to their armor and looks of their faces. The only statue that seemed to be out of place was the lone man at the corner of the shelf.

It was of a man but not as old as the once below. He seems…_ageless_. There the statue stood proud and erect holding what seems to be a sphere shaped object, both fragile hands cupping it gently. Lifeless, grey eyes stared longing at the object almost like pleading of something. Jay scrunched his eyebrows together in puzzlement. It didn't make sense.

Why…was he thinking that this man…this statue…wanted _freedom_?

Freedom, love, care, to be cherished- these seem to be what _he_ wanted not the grey object sitting not too far from him!

So why?

Why does his mind scream that this man was just like him?

"…Jay?"

Jumping out of surprise, he looked into his guardian's normal light brown eyes filled with concern. He was so engrossed of thinking that he never noticed Cade had finished. Giving the man a weak yet reassuring smile, Jay tried to look sincere that he was fine silently. The man at the desk seemed concentrated on something. Cade didn't look very convinced.

"What's wrong, kid?" The man asked leaning forward, frowning. Jay gulped shrinking away from him. "I'm fine." He mumbled not looking right in his eyes. He felt nervous almost and it was silly considering he lives with the man!

Yet he can't help to be defensive.

Cade had open his mouth about to say something when the cheery man interrupted by shoving a handful of papers into his guardian's face. The man scowled snatching the paper then glared at the oblivious man. "Well, that's all. From now on, Cade Solstice, you are now Jay's legal guardian!"

Jay was supposed to feel immensely happy, overjoyed and such.

Instead he felt regret and great uneasiness for the future to come.

* * *

Drake and Felia did not need to be nervous.

No, they were _beyond_ terrified.

They have been left behind back at the halls as the lady in uniform explained only family members allowed. Drake wanted to lie about it but Cade would not let him and neither would Felia. He scowled at both grudgingly sitting back down. Felia, on the other hand, was more 'understanding' as the older man commented.

Even so, they were both nervous about the results.

What if Cade failed? The man looked very unsure when they had told him what to do. Felia said it was just because he was scared of losing Jay. Yet Drake knew it was something deeper; a dark secret.

Cade Solstice was no ordinary man. The teen felt a strange, odd air around him when he first worked at Salvus Café. The way he acted, said things didn't help 'till he had explained it was for a play. Drake was not fooled though. Mysterious, dark cloud surrounds the man like hellhounds trying to find their prey. He doesn't think Cade isn't human but rather a human with an agonizing past. The older man didn't like to talk about family. He would always clam up, go pale white or excuse himself for a bizarre reason.

It wasn't uncommon since being a Half-Blood, family problems seems to revolve most of your lifetime.

"You're thinking deeply." Felia mentions elbowing the hunching form that is him. He smiled back at Felia scratching his head. "Was I?" Drake asked chuckling. She gave her own small shy smile back patting his back comfortingly. "They'll be fine, Drake. You know Cade won't take no for an answer."

Oh they all knew! No one can forget how Cade had dealt with the TV man.

Both chuckled at the thought. Drake sighed then leaned back closing his eyes trying to calm himself. Geez, he was more nervous than Cade and the man has been in that office for a while now! Though there was no screaming or yelling so it was probably going well. Cade was probably the first adult him and his twin thought he was cool. Or at least tolerable. Despite their playful backtalk and sometimes vicious insults, the older man had that empathetic vibe. He respected the two even after they had sabotage his apron to pink or the time they drew a mustache on his face then told him it was permanent. No matter what happens Cade still looked at them as equals.

The loud creaking of a wooden door alerted the two into standing in suspense. Jay came out bouncing up and down with Cade who was grumbling as he reads through papers. The kid noticed them and beamed in joy waving, "Dwake! Fewah!"

Cade looked up from the paper and sighed putting them down. "Thought you two left already." The man exclaimed arms crossed.

Felia giggled as she kneels down Jay's level, petting the boy on the head. Drake strides toward them with a smirk which Cade scoffs at. "And leave you to celebrate without us? No way, old man." Drake replied chuckling. The man glared at him then reaches for Jay's hand. The kid looked up to him with reassuring eyes and Cade looked unsure for a moment until he sighs again nodding.

What was that all about?

Felia stood up and walked right beside him. "So, good news right?" He asked grinning widely.

Cade rolled his eyes at them snorting as if it was a silly question. Maybe it was.

"Guardian for _life_. Better than good news. Now let's celebrate before these two _kids_ begin to whine about food and whatnot!"

And suddenly, he can't help but feel torn again about the choices he has to make.

What was it going to be?

Destroying the budding family between Cade and Jay for the sake of the prophecy or abandon the quest to protect the world, his camp, and his _own_ family?


	12. Act I, Inevitable Beginning

**A/N: **This one...this one is much longer than the last one and I'm sorry again about the shortness of the last chappie. XD Anyway,

**Read, enjoy and review~!**

**Edited: June 2/2013**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the obvious

* * *

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 11: Inevitable Beginning**

"_Not once, not twice, but three times though, that's how long it took to get past it."_

Jay did not like the way Cade gave him a backpack filled with school supplies

He liked it less when the man apparently signed him up for school in secret!

So what does he do? He sulks. He will sulk until Cade brings him home.

So far…It was not working.

Cade sighed from the driver' seat looking from Jay to the road with ease. A slight frown marred the older man's face not pleased about his behavior but he could careless. He should have asked him his opinion first before signing him up to strange educational means! He _hated_ school with passion and it wasn't the bullies that worried him, no.

It was in fact the teachers that irritated him. They always seem to want to kill him or devour him. Either way, his dislike for teachers rivals his love for sweets.

He sat at the back seat, seat-belt across his body to 'protect' him, arms crossed and glared at the passing scenery or occasionally people. "Me want home." Jay grumbled still glaring outside. Cade growled lowly, hands tightening around the wheel. The man was annoyed that much he could tell. He knew he shouldn't but it was his own fault anyway!

"We talked about this. You need education and as a bonus, you won't get bored." Cade replied gritting his teeth together. Ever since the party after his adoption, his guardian had a massive headache this morning, groaning loudly in pain cursing Drake and his stupidity. Jay wanted to call the hospital, as Felia suggested last night, but Cade said he was fine and took about a dozen pain killers. The boy wasn't sure if it was alright for him to drive. An hour later, Cade looked solemn but otherwise back to his normal self.

He sighed leaning back to the seat. "…Why yu no tell?" Jay asked, saddened eyes looking at his guardian. Cade bit his lip, looking away. "I-I…It was in a heat of decision…I'm…sorry." He said looking quite guilty. Jay felt pleased then mentally whacked himself in the head. What's wrong with him? The man already has problems concerning life. He didn't need to be an inconsiderate child unlike…before.

With a soft smile, Jay beamed at Cade warmly and chirped, "It okae."

For Cade's part, the man looked relieved shoulder slumping down as it wanes rigid. The grip on the wheel seems to lessen by a fraction then his guardian looked at him and smiled back. "School will be fine, Jay. If anything goes wrong you can just call me, okay? I put the café's number at your backpack." He explained pointing at one of the red bag's side pocket. Jay nodded, patting the pocket in understandment. He trusts Cade to take care of bullies if there is any he couldn't handle.

But he seriously doubts _school_ all together would be fine.

Kronos did not get why Jay was reluctant to go to school as if his life depends on it.

Of course, being a kid, it was a normal reaction but the titan couldn't shake off the feeling of him being a Half-Blood. The thought had come across about thirty times that morning along with agonizing pain. However, he knows Jay isn't one of them because….well, just _because_ he knows!

And whether it be his instincts or not, he trust that Jay isn't a demigod.

End of story.

If only he can get him to get out of the car now, the titan would feel so much better since the headache this morning. Those pain killers did absolutely nothing to ease the agony even though he took more than one. Although alcohol had no effects on him whatsoever, one of his proud 'talents', it was the agony that comes after was no exception.

They were parked just in front of the large, rectangular red and brown building with a large grass lawn, a flag pole in the middle of the blue flowers in the middle sphere where the stairs is at. Huge steel double doors looked friendly enough with the smiling 'welcome' posters on the windows. In fact, the whole school windows seem to have pasted posters or pictures of sorts.

This is, by far, the finest school Kronos found in the internet and by books and its appearance added to that conclusion.

Why was Jay so afraid then? The kid was lucky he didn't need to know how to defend yourself against another titan by using a simple broom stick!

That was torture for him.

He looks over to his charge who glare grumpily at Crysthaline Elementary, mouth pursed into a thin line showing how much he hated this school. The titan frowns at this then looks at the school carefully. The small children seem to be happily entering the building waving goodbyes to their parents or guardians. There were some who wailed and others like Jay, grumpy and looking miserable. He sighed tiredly, one arm leaning on the steering wheel while his head rest on the palm of his hand. Was he missing something?

"Home." Jay muttered dejectedly, arms tightly crossed on his chest.

Kronos groaned again burrowing his entire face to the palm while counting to ten maintaining his cool. The repetition of this conversation was getting to his nerves. "Jay, we _talked_ about this _more than ten times_ already!" He exclaimed with a slight glare.

The kid gave him a sad puppy face however it was not working due to the stress and agony of hangover. It was getting ridiculous. He needed education and the boy knows it! Why does he keep arguing over about it when there is nothing to change his mind? "Education is important for you. Hell you're future _depends_ on it!" He insisted.

The boy's expression instantly melted into consideration, arms going lack and back to his side, then morphed into confusion and finally sighs. "Okae…me go." Jay grumbles out as he gives up.

Kronos would have shouted 'thank you' to the heavens, perhaps dance around in joy, but that was too cruel for the kid. He had no say about school, agrees to it though with not much choice, so the best the titan can do it is give him a boost of confidence.

…If he ever thinks of one.

He smiled at the pouting child as he tries to take out the seat belt to no avail. Jay struggled, pulling the belt with force though not noticing the red button he can press to release it. "Press the red thing." He said. The boy stops for a moment blinking then looks at the red button with a slight tint of embarrassment on his cheeks when he pressed it, the belt came off easily. Kronos chuckled taking care of his own then gets out of the car with Jay.

Maybe the kid will feel better once he sees the inside.

After Cade walked with him to the entrance, the man gave him a reassuring hug telling him everything will be fine then leaves for work. He stood there watching as the car drives further away from the school until it was a tiny dot dashing whatever hopes he had of going home. It was only when the deafening bell rang that he left with a solemn sigh. His prison days were about to start.

Outside may be clean but inside?

It was a circus.

Needlessly to say, he was more than furious of his guardian.

The school itself was actually pretty good looking considering the others he went to had plastered cheap wall pain that chips every month or broken windows every Thursday just because one of the bullies felt like it. Children filled the halls laughing, chattering or running to their own class. The hallway was paved with green marble and simple painted grey walls where tons of drawings are posted. The doors had silly decorations of their assigned numbers but were very appealing. The nice lady had assigned him to room 246 and apparently it was at the end of the building near the fire exit.

At least when a man-eater comes looking for him, he can run without having to go through the entrance.

His class consists of twenty people with a group of five in one of the multicolored round tables. The room was amazingly huge enough to have different cabinets filled with arts, toys, books, and costumes and the floor was one of those puzzle mats where you can connect each one. Dragons on strings were on the ceiling and the windows had huge smiley faces. His teacher, Ms. Alvarez, was a kind woman who in her own way cared about education but also how to have fun.

Their first task was to introduce themselves in any way they wanted to and most of them rushed to the costume cabinet.

It was so great he might believe Cade is telling the truth!

That there was nothing wrong.

But he couldn't help feel something will go wrong.

Lunch started out normal. Everyone sat anywhere they want with their friends chatting loudly but in peace. Their teacher, lovely woman by the way, was sitting by her desk eating a salad with orange juice looking at her phone smiling. Jay sat on the windowsill looking outside relaxed. Cade made him a meat sandwich and chocolate milk he got from Sarah. He ate his food in content that his teacher is not a cannibal and hasn't eaten him yet.

He was so into his own happy thoughts he didn't notice the pair of milky white eyes staring intently at him.

* * *

Hades was beyond nervous.

No, he was really _really _on edge that if one more bad news was told the king of underworld will **explode**.

Not only has he found out about the recent prophecy of a purple eyed kid who's got something to do with the elder creators but apparently, his own personal enemy decided to create two abnormal harpies and a Minotaur.

The harpies were killed by _ten_ half-bloods just by the edge of the beach at camp.

Ten.

The Minotaur was still on the loose and now the gods are suspicious of these strange creatures because the half-bloods reported they were not normal. The aura around them was more menacing than the average, they had white soulless eyes and Hades already declared he doesn't know of such things.

He was doom.

Hades groaned softly as he sat back the silver stone chair. He was inside a dark barely lit room and a huge green book opened in front of him. Spells of different kinds mocked him of his pain knowing that he was too late. The god did found the irritating shadow however the enemy concealed itself within earth's core meaning if he wanted that thing dead, he will have to kill the world. To extract it without murdering the world was nearly impossible.

That's why he's doom to die.

To remove the shadow from the core, Hades needs tremendous power in both magic and the person's own energy. Otherwise he might end up feeding the thing more power than to excerpt it!

A loud bang echoed in the room as his whole face smacked upon the wooden table. He winced slightly and wondered if he can remove the already growing red spot on his forehead before he leaves. With an annoyed sigh, the god stood up grabbing his black fur coat and white scarf then left through the shadows to the human world.

Bright white snow immediately greeted him and he almost smiled at the coldness of winter though he can barely feel it. He emerged out of an alleyway in front of the park just like last time. He had no destination in mind just wanting to relax without worrying about the shadow or the other gods. Maybe he should go try out some more human food. That 'beef teriyaki' from two days ago was delicious!

Where could he eat?

Hades glanced around in thought, smiling a little as the situation seemed funny. Here he was an immortal god disguised as a human trying to find a good eating establishment. He considered this his 'sanctuary' time being who he is as a mortal. If the others would found out, they would surely laugh and get suspicious especially with the recent abnormality. This was his only escape from reality.

"Come, come and enjoy our new pastries, freshly bake and in good price!"

The god stopped his musing and looked ahead of him were people huddled around the shouting woman wearing a green slim jacket. She was wearing a grey beanie with blonde hair sticking out at the front and sides. On her right hand was a megaphone poised near her mouth, a huge pastry-filled diagram was plastered behind her. It looks like the woman was advertising for the café building behind her. He walked towards the crowd and listened.

"Strawberry cheesecake with a free choice drinks for $4.99!" She shouted waving towards the people across the street to come here.

The food on the diagram looked amazingly good that Hades found his stomach quietly grumbling in protest wondering why wasn't he in there yet. He gulped pocketing his hands feeling the leftover money crumpled at the bottom.

_I hope I have enough,_ he thought pleading the Fates not to tamper with his luck.

Swiftly dodging the people he moved fluidly through the crowds and opened the door with ease. Warm air rushed through his face like sudden wind. He moved to the side letting the others enter standing there bathing in the heat.

Ah, that was more like it.

Despite not being able to feel the biting cold, he did not like having to stay at a freezing environment for long.

His eyes roamed around the café wondering if there was a single table opening though he wasn't having any luck. Hades, after a good solid ten minute of looking, was about to leave dejectedly when a familiar voice called out.

"Samuel?"

He turns around mildly surprised at someone calling his human name only to face that man again. A small smile appeared on his face remembering his encounter with Cade Solstice. The man in front of him was wearing a white apron with the store logo on it, a coffee mug with a circle around it, and holding an empty tray. A raised eyebrow was directed at him in question. "Are you here to eat or for the wanted sign?" Cade asked straight to the point. Hades was baffled for a moment wondering what wanted sign he was talking about.

He was going to regret not noticing the woman from outside coming back in.

Cade rolled his eyes as he yelped in shock when two hands suddenly slap down his shoulder. He spun around facing an eerie smiling woman looking at him evilly. Hades stared at her with huge wide eyes wanting to get away from her grip.

"Of course he's here for the job! Why wouldn't he?" She loudly replied for him, her tone lacing with authority and challenge. The god was afraid to speak for a moment and stood there staring. The older man sighed tiredly as he rubs his temples. "Samuel…You picked a bad timing coming in here." He tells him with sympathy.

Wait...what is going on?

He…he didn't…Cade wasn't implying…

Could he?!

Hades snaps back in attention and whipped his head back at Cade to the creepy woman. "What do you mean?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. If the woman wasn't happy before, she was now a beaming sun. This was not happening. It must be all a bad frightening dream, yes!

"Congratulations Mr. Samuel! You are now an employee of Salvus Café!"

…It was happening.


	13. Act I, Two-Faced Doings

**A/N: **Suppose to be yesterday but got distracted halfway through XD Sorry 'bout that but now things are getting serious ;)

**Read, review and enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the obvious

* * *

**Act I: Beneath The Wings**

**Chapter 12: Two-Faced Doing**

"_Tick, tock, it goes unlike life__..."_

The moment she came in the room all eyes were trained on her and Jay couldn't help but smirk deviously.

It was the _perfect _thank-you present one could think of.

Especially when Cade could have _someone romantically involve_.

Just thinking about it was making him feel giddy and excited! A sigh resonated from his mind as his elder of reasoning gave out the feeling of exasperation but said nothing.

It was the second day of school, his guardian had been shock he was willing to go this time, and Jay could hardly wait what new tasks he was about to do. Of course, he also had a mission in mind before he entered the homey classroom. Cade was very clear about wanting him to make friends although Jay protested that his colleagues were his friends.

Needlessly to say, the older man did not like it.

Yesterday he had forgotten to ask some of his classmates their names when they were all playing together. There had been a brown haired kid with glasses, the blonde girl who was now wearing pretty purple ribbons and that quite black haired kid at the back of the class. He and Jay loved to discuss about life, legends and destiny. All Jay has to do was find out their names! They were already friends anyway.

Then the morning bell rang and class was about to start when Ms. Alvarez announced about a new assistant.

She came in. A second missioned appeared.

'_Angel at first sight wearing the fiery robes where the woman took the guardian's heart…'_ sang the poetic voice.

Jay grinned all the way that it looked like his face was going to break.

"-And here she is…Lady Red."

Hades…did not know what to think.

Yesterday had been very blurry, time moving faster in a millisecond it seems.

He found Cade again working, he got a job from an eerie woman and now…

Now the god of the underworld was working his shift helping with the girl name 'Felia' with handing out goodies. It doesn't sound so bad once you get used to the idea and Cade had been helpful keeping 'Sarah', the boss, away from him.

Why was he unable to think properly?

Well, it's not like you have anything to worry about when Ares' hell spawns are here!

Drake and Eric Alaster were Half-Bloods known to be…unique. Meaning they seem to do more pranks like Hermes' kids rather than bu- _dominate_ the other campers like what a hot-headed war god's child would do. Although it was relief to have more uplifting personalities rather than a brute force persona.

Even though the god was concealed by old magic and will be unable to detect by any means, his paranoia has grown over the years especially after what happened to his daughter. You can never be too careful.

"Samuel…?" Felia called out. He snaps out of his reverie, shaking his head then turned around to face the teen with a smile. "What can I do for you?" Hades asked. She walked towards him, a transparent bag with pink dots and a red ribbon tied on the neck was on her right hand. The polka dotted bag was then thrust unto his arms in surprise. Felia only smiled mysteriously and left. The god was dumbfounded on what to do with it. Was it for the customer? Is he supposed to eat it? What are these mouthwatering freshly baked biscuits for? More importantly, can he eat it? It was past lunch and almost dinner time too. The sky outside has already turned orange.

If he eats it and it was supposed to be a customer's then problems will ensue.

Hades sighed thinking it was probably for him. He got no instruction whatsoever so why was he so confused? A grimace soon appeared on his face as he turns back to his work which was putting the delivery boxes in order. He pocketed his bag of goodies for much later. Perhaps he can eat while doing paperwork. Another sigh escaped him remembering how he has two jobs now. Why he accepted this job, the god had no idea. Maybe it was all with the Fates and their daily doings.

A finger taps him on the shoulder causing him to turn slightly to his left. Drake beamed at him with his signature crazy smile without his apron. Hades raised an eyebrow wondering what he wanted.

"You know the school Crysthaline Elementary?" He nodded at the question. If he was bothered by the smile before, now Hades was plainly disturb as it gradually became wider, almost maniacal. "Well Cade asked me to pick little Jay. Wanna come?" Drake finally asked. Hades blinked repeatedly and raised another eyebrow.

"And you want me to go with you because…?" He replied trailing off the obvious inquiry. The teen rolled his eyes as if it was a silly question to ask. He crossed his arms pouting making him chuckle. "Cade doesn't trust me to go alone…I don't know why." Drake answered sullenly grumbling the last part although he heard it anyway. Hades rolled his eyes but didn't comment on it. Best to leave it be. He quickly finished up the last box writing the address of a bar not far from here.

_23 Dawson Drive, Rogue Haven_, he wrote. It sounded like a nice place and he noted the location on his head. He might check it up later before he goes back to the Underworld.

Hades slaps the paper unto the box then moved it to the side. He turns to Drake with a nod. "I'll go then. I'm done here anyway." He says. Drake grinned all the way clapping his hands together. The teen whistled at Felia who jumped at the sudden noise. She turned to glare softly at the maniac. He just grinned. "I'm going to steal Sammy for a while, okay?"

…Sammy?

Felia rolled her eyes but nodded. "Just don't get into trouble."

Drake laughs as if it was an inside joke between them. Maybe it was, yet Felia wasn't a Half-Blood and to trust a young mortal with that secret is suicidal. Unless you had protection of course. But what was with the nickname?

"No worries! Everything will be just fine."

…Sammy.

* * *

He did make friends truly. He also found them very interesting!

The quite kid name Nathan Jones was the one most in common with him. Their talks were about mythology, life after death or the possibility of monsters among humans. Sometimes the topic would be a little bit morbid, so as the voice in his head had said, and grossed out half of the people he knew the conversations were fun.

Of course…Some people took to their liking to bully Nate and him for their 'freakish nature'.

They taunt them while they talk, doing anything to provoke them. Jay felt bad he couldn't do much for Nate because last time he did, well, the school exiled him. He didn't want to worry Cade over trivial matters. Fortunately, the girl with ribbons had chased away their enemies with Lady Red on her tail. The Lady was unhappy with what was going on and put the bullies through detention. The ribbon girl, Alexis Salvien, giggled saying if they wanted to play with her then they should all meet at the costume corner. She also said she was very interested in our talks which made Nathan happy.

However….he was unsatisfied.

He didn't think that was enough.

They tortured Nate and that wasn't fine.

It was _far_ from _fine_.

They must be **punished**.

Jay sneakily walked through the silent dark corridor keeping an eye out for people and the detention room. He had told the voice in his head his plan. The voice cackled in glee but told him to be quick for his guardian was to pick him up at five.

The time now was 4:30.

There, at the end of the hall where a brown simple door with a white piece of paper taped on the door that said 'DETENTION' in bright red writing, were laughter and giggles of his tormentors.

Rage boiled in his blood, eyes flashed dangerously sharp as violent thoughts raged inside his head. How dare they enjoy their punishment! No, it wasn't one. If it was then _they _wouldn't be laughing. _They _would be silent hollowing in pure terror and not JOY.

**HOW DARE THEY.**

Each step he took sounded like faint echoes getting louder and louder as he draws near the door. It was strange how no one was around. He was sure a few teachers stayed over. Where were they? The hall was filled with what looked like thousands of doors lined up, mocking him.

_It doesn't matter now does it?_

"No."

The laughter and giggles died down by now as the booming steps overpowered their joy. Tension laced heavily upon the air. Everything seemed darker, colder, and **it felt right**. A slow malicious smile forms on his face as he can hear himself silently laugh. He could feel the shadows, the darkness moving with him like an army of souls.

_Ah, the naughty children should not be taken lightly._

"No."

Jay could hear the whimpers, small sobs and shaking of chairs inside that room where _they _lie. It tasted like sweet ambrosia of the gods. So delicious sounding, oh how he wonders _when_ they shall shed tears. Only then would it be victory.

_As always, forever._

The time now is 4:35.

He was about to grab the handle when a hand touched his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. It was cool, fingers felt slender and smooth. A woman's voice rang through his head clearing the fog off his eyes.

"-Jay? Are you alright?" Lady Red asked, worry clear in her tone.

Jay turns around confused. He looks at her lost and a little surprise. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was going for the jacket rack to get his materials but…something happened. He can't recall what it was though. He tried hard, digging into his mind for information but as if an invisible shield was in the way, he couldn't get through.

The voice in his mind wasn't helping either by being silent.

Lady Red looked at him oddly then ushered him away from the detention door. Her hand pushed him forward back to the entrance. Jay was still befuddled of what was happening. "Come, your parent must be looking for you." She said giving him a huge smile. Eyes widen in realization and once again, mission to get Cade to be in love was a go-go.

Jay gave her an excited look with a wide winning grin. "Yeah! Cade here, he here!"

Ah well. It must not be important if he forgets about it right? Well, he only has one thing in his mind at the moment. Whatever happened back there wasn't his concern.

It was strange that silence reined the hallway except for their footsteps.

He couldn't hear anyone.

* * *

"Where is that boy?" Drake murmured in wonder. Hades too wondered why it was taking the boy so long getting out of the school.

It took them twenty minutes to get here because of the traffic. Although the god was thankful no accidents occurred. The half-blood was the _worst_ when driving! He looked at Hades straight in the eye while going in between cars, squeezing his way through heart stopping means. It didn't help that he was speeding also.

If he was mortal, his heart would have given out by now.

When they finally arrived at the school, half of the children were already gone. Jay, however, was nowhere in sight which was why they stood among the entrance waiting.

Just leaning on the walls…waiting.

Dreadfully boring, really.

Drake leaned on the wall across from him twirling keys in between his hands. His eyes were focused on the door, face set on a frown. Hades kept his uninterested and causal as possible. He didn't want to seem worried or suspicious. He was staring at the children with their parents.

Innocence is hard to find these days that when you finally find it seems difficult to believe it exists. Of course if the world you live in only has lies and traitors, there's not much to expect. The god of the underworld felt a slight liking to Earth, to this world, despite who lives in it just because the hidden secrets that delves within.

He chuckled inwardly thinking about what he just thought. Never was he the poetic one nor to thought about life and innocence. But the events being played out caused him a lot of paranoia and time to rethink things.

Especially when the shadows are involve.

The doors then opened to reveal a beautiful woman with a red leather jacket with Jay beside her. Jay looked troubled but he looked up to wave with a small smile. Drake's joy when he first saw the kid went down immediately. He frowned looking over the kid then to the woman with an unsaid question. The woman just shrugged and gave Jay a pat on the back. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then Jay." She said to the boy who only nodded in return. She gave us both a curt nod and went back inside.

Drake step forward to Jay taking his hand for comfort. He gave one last joyful smile before heading to the car. Hades followed them in silence frowning. It didn't seem right the way it was so quiet for the little kid. The upbeat, cheerful yet chaotic personality seemed to suddenly disappear and this…this solemn, strange and suspicious replaced him. It was unnerving.

"Cade is waiting for you with tons of sweets back at the café." He told the boy.

Amethyst eyes lit up immediately at the mention of his guardian and the forbidden sweets. There was life in those purple orbs. Drake laughed ruffling the boy's hair as he jumped up and down excitedly. "Huree! Huree!" Jay urged grabbing both of the teen's hand pulling him towards the black car with all his strength. He playfully glared at Hades.

"You just had to say it."

The god of the underworld gave a secretive real smile.

If he could give even the smallest happiness unto the child whose eyes foretold of death…

"It's a chance I had to take."

It was just right.

...That did't mean he forgot about the nickname Drake gave him.

Sammy...It does go well for Samuel but it couldn't just be Sam?

No, it apparently had to be Sammy.

* * *

The time is 5:00.

There was little time left. They must act, yes, yes.

Two pair of pearl soulless eyes stared upon the retreating slim black car where the trail to their target is being led. They knew what to do and they will do it when the time is right. Whimpers from the back caught the attention of the shadowy beast. It turned to the kids huddled together frightened out of their minds. A growl roared out their cries silencing them with an intense glare.

The baits had to be disciplined first though.

Then everything shall fall into place.


	14. Act I, Rolling Fates

**A/N: Why hello there, :3 It's been a long time since I've updated something because of stuff..school...life... C: BUT! Decided to go on ahead and finish this story. Act I is almost ending, very short Act :D, Act 2 is cominggggg and I'm gonna draw a cover for this story**.

**Anyway, this chappie is VERY short for it is like a transition chapter to the next chappies, yes more than one. It's like a prologue of what's to come almost. Without further ado, **

**Read, review, and enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the obvious.

* * *

**Act I: Beneath the Wings**

**Chapter 13: Rolling Fates**

"_I don't care about fates and destiny because I know it's me who makes the final decision."_

Kronos did not know what to expect.

Frankly he was surprised Sam, he heard the nickname from Felia, agreed to pick up the kid with the annoying Drake. Although it made him happy that at least a sane person will look after the two.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself until he saw the medium size bump on his black sleek car. The titan wasn't sure which one he was more furious of; the fact they took his _only_ car without permission or that they actually got into some kind of accident with Jay inside the car.

Of course, these things were bound to happen sometime soon.

The café was still pretty busy as more customers come in by night time. Mostly students come in after school and pile around by the tables near the window or the television. They were a loud bunch, almost uncontrollable. Not to mention, it always gives the titan headaches when dealing with teens who breaks the rules or bothering people. The second set of people to pile in the café was the adults.

Now that's when fists go flying.

Kronos couldn't really stand stubborn people hence why he's either at the kitchen grilling food or wrapping up deliveries. Sometimes serving when the café had a full house.

He sighed tiredly rubbing his temples while Drake continued the tale of how he wrecks the car by accident. According to the story, Sam was commenting on Drake's driving skill and asking how he even got a license in the first place. The teen, whose pride is bigger than his head, started to rant about his accomplishments that was irrelevant to the question. Thankfully Jay was sleeping when it erupted into an argument about stupidity and skills. Kronos didn't think Samuel would last long until he snap at the idiot. Personally he doesn't blame him.

Drake could be unpredictably annoying.

The titan slightly jumped when he felt pressure on his lower left. He glanced to see Jay sleepily grasping his hand, leaning on him for support. The poor kid's eyes were closing and opening as exhaustion was setting in. Sam told him he had a bad day at school due to some troubling kids. It took five chocolate milks and ten cookies to make the kid to forget about his day. Kronos was just happy he was brought back in one piece.

"-And Sammy is being mean telling me I should go back to driving school to relearn all that crap!" Drake ranted on with a fixed glare on Samuel who was siting unfazed by the look while drinking tea.

Kronos tried hard not to hit Drake upside on the head hard. "Drake, you were the one driving correct? Perhaps Samuel wouldn't' say any of those mean things if you actually FOCUSED on the road." He hissed angrily unaware of putting Jay behind.

Drake scoffs at him then without another word, stomps to the kitchen grumbling something incoherent. His pride was probably wounded but it didn't hurt to tell someone their flaws _especially_ when it could KILL others. Samuel chuckled as the teen left, sipping his tea in a calm manner.

He seems really _old_ for someone who looks like in their twenties.

Kronos paused for a moment, looking at Samuel thoroughly. It feels like he's missing an important piece of information that can change his life. Sophisticated, intelligent, and a gentleman was just not what he expect someone so…_young_. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

Maybe…Maybe Samuel never had fun in his youth.

Was that even possible to be never rebellious against your parents or to have some kind of fun _dangerous_ action that makes your blood pump? That seemed impossible to the titan knowing the human world for more than years now.

His eyes widen at the sudden realization. What if it was true and the man knows no actual experience of being wasted or worse, doing something incredibly stupid? Samuel was missing out a lot then.

A secretive, devious, probably considered _evil_, smile crept up on his face. He was going to give Samuel Banes one hell of a week whether he wants it or not.

But first, he needed Jay to cooperate with him. Hopefully the kid will feel up to it.

* * *

Hades felt an ominous chill crawling on the back of spine as tried to drink peacefully.

It was tough not worrying about being in an accident, especially when it's Ares' kid driving distractedly with a kid at the back. Even if you are sort of immortal to physical harm.

'Sort of' being the keyword.

The god saw Cade at the corners of his eyes staring at him with a wide expression that soon turned into an 'I'm-gonna-do-something-evil-and-you-won't-have-a-say-in-it' look. It would have made the man look terrifying if it weren't for the cute sleepy kid by his side. The poor kid's eyes were half-lidded trying to stay awake while grasping the older man's hand.

Aphrodite would say '_too cute_'. Hades would agree if he somehow turned drunk.

He chuckles gaining Cade's attention then mentions the kid with his left hand and smiled. "Your kid looks ready to sleep. Why don't you guys go?" The god suggested. Cade jolted a little then looked back at Jay who more or less was already sleeping. The man chuckled slowly. "Yeah, it has been a long day for him." He said smiling softly.

Hades was not surprised. With the evil school, dangerous car driving, and five sugary foods, he would have been shock if Jay decided he wasn't tired at all. Yet the kid was determined to stay awake with his guardian.

The god internally frowns as he watched Cade bend down to scoop the kid up in to his arms. He still couldn't see it, no matter how hard he tried. Jay looked _normal_ despite the color of his eyes or the part where he can actually read his magic book. The prophecy foretold of a child whose amethyst eyes will be set to destroy not the world, not humanity, but the **end of time**.

How can this little cute _innocent_ boy be the harbinger everyone fears?

Well, only a handful of half-bloods knew about the said prophecy and it wasn't much clear. Everyone was just taking guesses and only the part of immense death was clear. Still, something was bothering the king of the underworld.

It was, as if, he was ignoring the most important part of the puzzle that was right in front of his face.

…Or maybe his overactive thinking was because of Drake's driving. It _was_ quite frightening zooming through _hundreds_ of cars, theirs just waiting to smash. He will _never_ ride a car if Drake was the driver.

"Hey Sammy?"

"…What?" Hades responded, startled. Did…did he just?

Cade looked very amused by his wide eyes expression. A slow sly grin appeared on the man's face and his body was slightly shaking. He scowled at the man, feeling his face heat up. That stupid nickname! He wasn't sure why it irked him so much but it did.

Screw Drake and his driving.

That nickname has to go.

"I wanted to say bye but you looked busy thinking." Cade explained smirking ever so lightly then smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, both left the café with Hades staring at their backs, worrying and wondering the future.

He frowned, crossing his arms together as a question swirls around his head. The taste of honey tea long gone replaced by the bitter void.

What could happen if time ended?

* * *

"These are the baits?" A voice asked incredulous as dark emerald eyes glared at the whimpering small children huddled together with tears on their face. The shadows nodded.

They were in a small dark room and the only window was the bars on the very middle top of the right wall. The sound of a rushing stream was muffled inside; it was the only thing anyone inside the room could hear.

A cold hearted laugh resonated from the pair of emerald eyes. Sharp, pointed teeth gleamed in the dark as he grinned at the children. Sobs were the only thing to be heard of them as they tried not to look at their captors.

"Well then, let's see how well the bait can act…It's their life on the line after all." He said looking at the transforming shadows guarding the sniveling baits.

Both twisted in shape, bones snapping in place, and soon in their place was two reddish brown Minotaur with huge black swirled horns. He clapped slowly impressed of the changes from a normal Minotaur to a…much better one. "That day is very near so we need the baits to act well. Train them tomorrow as you see fit." He told the Minotaurs. They nodded turning to the children, a dark gleam on their eyes.

The man's grin turned into a feral smile as the screams of the innocent rang through the dark. He could hardly wait for that day.

The day when time should end and shadows shall rise.

The day of **Winter's Festival**.


	15. Act I, Divide Me

**A/N: **Om nom nom nommm, I finally semi-fini this chappie 8D I had difficulties last month and couldn't get into writing this chapter. I had it due like two weeks ago -,-. Deadlines don't work well with me, haha. I didn't intend for this chapter to sound a bit confusing or end like this but yeah, it just happened. I didn't want to hehe start the action. Didn't get to re-read this btw, sorry about that ^^; I'm going through all the chapters and editing them so its gonna take a while for this to be edited but I should be able to do it by Tuesday, maybe.

Anyway, enjoy, read and review if you'd like ^w^

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the obvious**

* * *

**Act 1: Beneath the Wings**

**Chapter 14: Divide Me**

"_It's not me, it's the other me."_

It was _way_ too early for the beeping of his annoying phone to be heard.

Kronos groggily opened his eyes to glare at the nightstand where his silver phone illuminated the dark apartment. He tensed slightly when he heard Jay shifting but stopped. The titan let out a silent breath of relief. He really didn't want to wake up the kid early in the morning. What was the time?

Glancing at the clock above the wall, he growled angrily as it read 5:15 a.m.

"Better be a fucking emergency." he grumbled, grabbing his phone and touched a green button to answer the call. "What?" Kronos snapped coldly, uncaring if he sounded harsh. A familiar, nervous laugh was heard from the other line. It was Drake the menace.

"Hey Cade~ Waassuuuuup?" the teen said words slurring heavily. The titan frowned. Was the boy _drunk _in five in the morning? Kronos growled out, "Drake, are you drunk?" There was silence for a moment then he could hear a mumbled 'no' however there was a giggle afterward. He sighed tiredly, leaning back on the wall.

This was going to be a long conversation.

"…Go home, Drake. I want to sleep without your damn non-sense especially when you're drunk." Kronos suggested with a bit of threat on his voice. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Perhaps some nasty retort or more stupid laughter. The titan was not expecting the drunk teen to cry.

It began with a sniffle, then a choked sob that Kronos blinked repeatedly at his phone in shock. Now, he just wails on his ear. "Y-you st-stuupid maaan! W-why do y-you have t-to be sooo mean to me?!" Drake sobbed uncontrollably. He did not know what to say, most of his life consists of taking tears as enjoyment, so he stayed silent hoping Drake will calm down soon.

Unfortunately, that did not seem to be the case.

The drunk teen rambled on and on about his life problems. Kronos was tempted to hang up on him if he didn't see his little kid on the side of the bed, glaring with the cutest pout he'd ever seen. Jay's amethyst eyes were glazed with exhaustion but held a fierce gaze. He would have looked a bit scary if his lips weren't pouting.

He half-smile at Jay who silently climbed on the side of his bed then settles on snuggling beside him. The titan chuckled as he yawn, petting the kid's hair softly with his free hand.

He almost forgot about Drake.

_Almost_.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" The teen screeched as the titan winced slightly, putting the phone away from his ear. How the hell did he get drunk in the first place? Drake was only seventeen and was not allowed to drink until nineteen. With a sigh, he puts back the phone to his ear with Drake still rambling about how adults never listen. Having enough annoyances for one morning, he shut the phone off without another thought.

Drake was so getting an earful from him the next time he sees the teen.

Kronos looks over to the side, smiling as Jay cuddled with the huge bear, Cocoa, almost engulfing his small body. After all the doubts and trouble he went through to have Jay, it was all worth it. A new beginning of a life a titan, such as himself, shouldn't even have. Yet, here he was with a child no younger than five, in his _care_.

The world could go suck it if they said otherwise. He was no longer a titan and Kronos died years ago.

He was now only Cade.

The café was, as usual, busy on a Friday morning especially with student's from college coming to the park to set up the Winter Festival. Every table was taken by large groups of kids and adults barely seen. Laughter and chatter filled the air with such energetic, joyful mood that even Kronos found himself smiling slightly at the group of teens throwing small marshmallows at each other.

Slightly because he was still peeved about the morning drama he had with Drake. Unsurprisingly, the teen was not present at work. He called sick this morning with a rough, raspy voice. Probably all the wailing he did exhausted the human's throat.

Maybe next time it'll teach him not to drink. He could only hope so.

Kronos sighed as he leaned on the walls of the kitchen glancing now and then at the café in case he was called in. He was on his break now wondering what he should do for the Winter Festival. The promise he had with the kid was something the titan wanted to keep. Probably the _first actual promise_ he was going to do. A small grin appeared on his face momentarily then subsided to a thin line.

He had an ominous feeling from the pit of his stomach since this week started.

The nightmares didn't begin again although there are snippets of blurry scenarios concerning death. It did not help that he could see Jay's amethyst eyes in the background. He remembered the fever the kid had and the deep paranoia that could have expose who he really was.

In a crowded hospital no less.

"Maybe I'm thinking too much." Kronos muttered rubbing his eyes tiredly. The bad feeling made him feel exhausted and drained. He constantly thought of Jay's well-being. School seemed more open, vulnerable to attacks. What if Jay gets injured and he didn't know? What if the kid's captors knew where he was? What if-

He shuts his eyes tightly, hands turning into fists and mind filled with chaos. "Why am I doing this..?" he whispered hoarsely to himself, "Jay…is fine. He is alright." It did not sound very convincing. Sighing once again, Kronos stretched his limbs while shaking his head. It was best to forget it for now. He could deal with whatever inner turmoil he had back home, alone.

Kronos has come too far to become Cade to screw this up.

* * *

Milky white eyes watched the man like a hawk from the building's rooftop just across from the Salvus Café. A small establishment where humans mill around to eat, chat, or whatever it is that they do. It was no concern to them.

Mr. Odd Eyes was their target and him alone.

Whimpers resounded from the right side of the huge shadowy Minotaur. It growled dangerously at the small children who cowered together holding their bags like shields. They stared frightened at their bulky captor. The monster grinned.

"Get ready." It hissed.

It was almost ready. The seed just needs to be planted.

* * *

Jay did not like the witch in front of him.

She was beyond strange, smelled like the beach but had a rotten stench of a dead corpse. He shivered involuntarily as a memory of one captor electrocuted himself before he got him. This _sea_ witch, however, emitted pure fear and determination. Determination for what, he did not know.

Fear, on the other hand…

"Stop staring at me and answer my question." He asked voice changed to a normal yet vicious tone, no longer pretending to be a child. His appearance though lacked the teenage body that pairs up with his real voice. It didn't matter anyway.

_Someone _literally took _everyone_ in his class, including Lady Red.

What's more embarrassing is he was at the bathroom when the incident occurred. Jay did not hear a thing.

He was in a bad mood when this witch showed up to finish the job.

The witch flinched, whimpering as she looks down quickly to the ground. Her body leaned on the wall shaking so violently as if she would break any minute now. It would be pleasant to watch. Her azure blue dress was slightly torn from the bottom, blood stained the hem. She was barefoot and her arms were covered in angry red scratches. Jay would have felt sorry if it wasn't for…well, _if he was the kid_, he would definitely feel sorry.

Too bad he wasn't.

"I don't have all day, witch. Where are the children and the lady?"

"I-I d-don't kn-now! I t-told you, d-dem-Ah!" She screeched jumping away from the said shadow claws appearing from beneath her shadow. He glared heavily upon the woman who repeatedly said 'sorry'.

"Stop your squabbling and tell me!" He barked fed up with all the stalling. The woman looked at him with wide, red puffy eyes and answered, "T-the b-beach."

Jay scowled as he swiftly turned then walked away from the now crying witch. It was hard to believe that woman was supposed to take him to whatever 'evil lord' she belongs to. At least he got an answer to where everyone was. It wasn't as specific as he would have wanted but enough to get the police started. He can't take action on his own. He was still missing _himself_.

Jay was incomplete.

_He_ was incomplete.

A chuckle escapes his lips while opening the huge front doors of the elementary school. "It's sad I won't remember saving those idiotic kids." Jay whispers to himself.

Being apart from yourself and turning into a voice is hell but when you are divided…

It's even worse.

* * *

**Still confuse? Read the chapter title then see if it solves the puzzle of your confusionness XD If not, you're question will be answer soon, hopefully C: Chappie 15 will be coming soon ^^**


	16. Act I, All is Lost

**A/N: Would you believe me if I said this and previous chappie are suppose to sound similar? If it does then know it is meant be that way. Both 14 and 15 are short, similar and simple. :) I'm saying this now as my reasoning in case you felt confused. I'm getting down to actual business so next chapters up to 20(or extended to 25) are going to be long-ish. Act I is also coming up to a close btw 8D**

**Thanks for all your support with the faves, reviews and follow :D~**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the obvious**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath the Wings**

**Chapter 15: All is Lost**

_"You know yourself better than anyone else."_

He sat comfortably on one of the blue chairs lined up at the wall, legs swinging up and down as he waits for the police to call Cade at the waiting room. The station was very busy today with people frantically doing their jobs. The recent kidnapping at his school has been told publicly and his classmates' families were milled around the chief's office crying their hearts out.

Needleless to say, Jay was in _so much trouble_.

Well, it's better than being kidnapped like his class though he wasn't as concern as he should be. The Old Voice told him not to worry about them and Jay trusts him. Hopefully the police force would be able to determine where they are soon. He can't help but feel a bit responsible for the recent events. He was the only one not taken which _scares_ him.

Have they found him or was it just dumb luck?

Either way, Jay did not appreciate the paranoia forming inside his heart.

_You worry too much for a child._

He couldn't help but scoff at the voice. "I'm big now!" Jay muttered angrily. Cade had told him he had an 'old mind' despite his age. It counts for something as being a big kid. He can take care of himself just fine.

…With some guidance of course.

A light chuckle chimes on his head then felt Old Voice retreat back. Sometimes the voice stays longer when it had the needed energy. Probably tired from whatever it did back at the school. Old Voice refused to tell him what had happen other than his class was taken by monsters. Jay knew it did something else because when he did regain conscious, he was nowhere near the school. He was close to the harbor, the beach. He tried not to let the worry get to him or the curiosity. Whatever happened back there was not him nor was it his responsibility.

A cold breeze enters the building as the front doors were slammed open with such force the glass had a bit of cracks. Jay looks at the entrance bewildered when he saw Cade, clearly distressed by how his clothes seem to hang loosely as if put on in a rush, at the entrance. The man looked deathly pale and it did not help make Jay feel better.

In fact, he felt guiltier as seconds tick by.

Cade whips his head to look at him with a face that can make any grown convict cry in mercy. Golden eyes were ablaze though the fury was not directed at him. Even so, it scared Jay of how angry he can look in a second. The distress was still there only now barely visible as if it never existed. The man marched right up to Jay then stopped by an inch. He could feel the heat radiating through the man. He gulped as he slowly looks up to meet his guardian's gaze.

"..Jay…"

Jay flinched at the sudden change of mood. Cade had said his name in anguish, almost couldn't believe he was here.

What the hell have the police told the poor man?

He looks at the slightly sorrowful teary eyes of a strong man. The pit of his stomach churned so badly he wanted to throw up. How could he worry his guardian like this? It was painful to watch the man like this. Small hands, shaky but determined, comes up to the man's cheek cupping them in comfort. Amethyst eyes stared back at golden ones holding its gaze.

"..Fine…fine. I'm okay." Jay whispered softly looking straight to the shock golden eyes. Cade closed his eyes for a moment, a small smile formed on his face as he envelopes the small hands into his large ones.

"I thought you were dead. They told me…they told me everyone had disappeared from your class and t-there was blood." His guardian explained face contorting to pain before shifting to relief. Old Voice sounded strangled when he heard that.

"I'm just happy you're safe."

He should have felt happiness to such statement. Someone happy he was safe? That was the very first and Jay should have been so joyous, escalated even.

Yet…yet the torn boy only felt an ache he could not explain.

* * *

It was a close call.

No, it was far too close for the former Titan's comfort.

Jay could have been killed. He could have died and Kronos can't even protect him from the stupid puny humans.

It was so unbearable he wanted to _rip_ anything, anyone, apart. He was defenseless, vulnerable to any weapon presented and what is killing Kronos is that Jay was not. He wasn't sure what Jay is supposed to feel in such situations. Perhaps scared, being a child and all, but the kid always proved him wrong. The boy looked bewildered when he came barging in, much less surprise.

In those amethyst eyes, there was no fear of death, only surprise.

Maybe the kid was hiding his true feelings inside or even repressing them? It was possible, not that he want it to be either way. The man heard it could be dangerous to bottle emotions in. He was an exception though.

But Jay?

Kronos warily sat down beside the boy and puts an arm around his small fragile body, tugging him closer. Jay can endanger himself without him knowing. He can't do anything, no protection just empty words. It was maddening for the former Titan lord yet even then, he only had the power to destroy. When time comes for Kronos to act like a guardian, what powers can he use to defend his little boy? His inhuman strength, threatening actions or intimidating glares? What if the assailant was from _his_ world?

What then?

He shook his head tiredly trying to erase all of these thoughts. When the time comes to act as a guardian, then Kronos will do all that he can to protect him.

The former titan looked at Jay who stared back at him confused probably from his previous action. "I'm just thinking." He answered with a small comforting smile. The kid made a small 'hm' sound as a reply then his eyes looked at the sorrowful families and he too looked. Tears flowed down continuously on their faces unknowing what has happened to their little ones. Thousands of years ago, Kronos would not feel a damn thing. His heart would not want to reach out to comfort like what he did to Jay or even grief for the loss of the children. The old Kronos is known to be heartless, malicious, deceptive, and especially merciless. Dark, cold, golden eyes scared everyone, anyone who has crossed paths with him. He was the Titan King, spreading flames of death among the lands. Now, the tears of those in loss captured his heart into a firm squeezing hold as if almost crushing it painfully. Kronos did not understand why he felt this way.

He quickly looked away gritting his teeth on reflex whenever he felt angry. He did not notice up until now just how much he has given up his old self.

Kronos was truly lost, transformed, _rebirth_to this human named 'Cade Solstice'.

A tug made him snap his attention back at Jay who stared back with another confused face. "You okae?" Jay asked as both hands held his arm. Automatically he smiled, wanting nothing more but to erase the confusion. "I am fine." He replied as if on auto-pilot. The boy did not seem to buy it however let it go. He did not remove his hold from the arm though. "Home?" Jay whispered the question while staring deeply into his blank golden eyes. His eyes reflected nothing and he knows it. Kronos felt empty as if he was…lost.

Kronos was lost to Cade Solstice.

"Yes, we are going home."

He was lost in his own little web of lies.


	17. Act I, A Special Memory

**A/N:** Not once, not twice, BUT THREE TIMES I had rewritten the whole chapter just because I did not like how it was. ;-; I was literally dying to complete this today. Anyway, we finally have the plot thickening and moving...slowly. I am also lacking sleep so this is **unedited** and probably filled with tons of mistakes which I shall HOPEFULLY fix when my brain starts working again. 8D~

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OBVIOUS. HI.**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath the Wings**

**Chapter 16: A Special Memory**

"_They are always hidden, never forgotten."_

Jay felt slightly scared. He did not know what was going on.

He blinked once, twice, and then rubbed his eyes to make sure they were not playing tricks on him. The eyes told the truth of where he was. A sigh escaped his lips a bit frustrated about this situation. There were so many questions raging in his mind right now like how did he get here, where was he and most importantly, was this all a dream? It is more of a nightmare, really. What was more disturbing is he cannot hear Old Voice anymore. Usually, even in a dream or nightmare, Old Voice can be heard through his mind though much clearer in the dreaming world.

Now, Old Voice is gone and he utterly alone wherever he is.

The boy stood, dumbfounded of what to do, in a vast open light blue sky with the white puffy clouds slowly moving towards him. He could also feel the wind touching his cold freezing skin, whipping his dark hair backwards. It felt very real of a dream and problematic.

Jay glanced around trying to find anyone or anything odd about this place. There was nothing though, not even the bright sun or the white flying machine, what was it called again?

"Airplane."

It was a clear crystal voice oddly too similar to his voice albeit older. Still, it was disconcerting of how much the voice resembles his. He tried to find who the voice came from however he could not find anyone. A small frown marred his face thinking perhaps it was just a trick of the mind.

"I assure you, I am not a trick of your mind."

There it was again!

Jay tried to speak or yell 'where are you' but as his mouth opens to say it, no sound came out. Not even a strangled yelp. He blinked in surprise, touching his throat hesitantly. Did he lose his voice? The kid cannot remember screaming out his lungs. Why can't he speak then?

"Ah, no. You simply cannot speak in my…domain." The mysterious voice explained with a soft chuckle. Jay gave the voice a grimace as he could not speak. The man can see him even if he can't which was unfair. Another chuckle was heard and with a loud snap of fingers, the frigid wind stopped. A sigh of relief escaped him, rubbing his arms in order to feel some warmth. He was started to feel numb in his sleeping clothes.

"You are rather calm about this." The voice remarked a slight 'hm' can be heard at the background. He shrugged unsure of how to answer. Personally, he felt exhausted from yesterday's event and worried about his guardian, Cade. The man looked broken, uncertain and definitely drained of energy. Cade reassured him he was feeling fine but needed time for himself so Jay left the poor man and slept early.

This was the result of sleeping early. Never again will he sleep early if this is going to be the result.

"That is a tad harsh don't you think?" The voice asked, wincing a little at his blunt glare. "Alright, I suppose I deserve that. I did leave you freezing out here."

So this was real?! He really is standing on literally the air? Jay could not fathom of how giddy he felt all of the sudden. He had an urge to run around, pretend to fall, yell out in his silence and so many other things to do.

"Well, this place is between reality and what you call, the dreaming world was it? You are quite imaginative." The voice said. Jay proudly nodded. Being creative was one of his greatest skills and perhaps, the only. The voice chuckled then the sky started to fade into sunset. Jay was at awe of the colours quickly transitioning to beautiful shades of orange.

"Do you know why you are here?" The voice asked wistfully. Jay shook his head. Of course, why would he? All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Jay, this is serious. You have somehow managed to break a law." The voice warned, tone becoming more worried as the scenery completely became sundown and was now becoming night.

Jay could only stare at the sky. A law was like rules in school, right? To break rules would be bad and Cade might become angry. But, this was different. He did not know what this ridiculous voice was talking about.

How, where, when, why, what, who?

"They are after you, not the monsters who want to eat you, no, worse."

What can be worse than creatures wanting your flesh for dinner?

"Shadows of olden times have come to _devour your soul_."

Apparently it was soul-sucking creatures.

Fantastic. Now he has two types of monster after him; one for his body and the other for his soul. He has a sudden urge to cry out loud, to wake up from this ridiculous warning dream and go to Cade's bed to sleep. This was utterly insane. Perhaps he ate too much sugar before he went to bed? Probably.

Jay felt the voice was about to argue however, he had enough. His head started to pound and as the minute pass by, it steadily got worse. He groaned out loud in silence, gritting his teeth in pain as he collapse to his knees. Small hands gripped dark midnight hair tightly, willing the agony to leave. The voice was about to argue again but he did not **want to listen**.

HE DID NOT WANT TO LISTEN ANYMORE.

A pain-filled shriek tore the tranquility of the place as the sky and the clouds turned inside out creating an inverse of colours. The colours started to throb, pound, and the place started to look like a horror film. Jay's eyes widen terrified of what was going on. He shut his eyes, shrieking again, feeling the colours turn into nothing.

The feeling soon became a reality.

* * *

To say Kronos felt panicked would be a lie, the former titan felt anxiously terrified of his current situation. Everything looked alright before although he was beginning to doubt himself.

The kid had gone to bed early after dinner because the former titan needed time to _sulk_. No matter how much he wants to deny it, he was definitely sulking on his bed. He did thought about all of the new changes in his life, beginning when Jay came and just revisiting those memories. It hasn't even been a month yet, though it was close. By Winter Festival, Jay would have spent a whole month with him. After those comforting memories lingered on his mind, Kronos found himself falling asleep feeling calm and happy. All thoughts of yesterday locked to the deepest part of his mind.

Then, the bloody shriek tore his serene mind to a wakeful reality full of paranoia.

He woke up with wide eyes scanning the room for any intruder or threat, hands twitching for a weapon just in case. When he found none, the man quickly climbed out of his bed to run beside his screaming kid.

Eyes were tightly shut but the agonizing shriek continued with small choking sobs in between. The boy's face was pale, sweaty and hands gripped the blanket tightly as if it was his only lifeline. Kronos was dumbfounded for a moment. He has seen some of his men before scream but his reactions were different than it would be now. Needlessly to say, the former titan had no idea of what to do. What if Jay lashes out if Kronos tries to wake him? He did have strength strong enough to break through the wall. The man does not trust himself to just shake the boy with the right strength not to pancake him.

That is the current problem to this situation.

Jay did stop shrieking however the little one continued to wail not as loud as before. It still broke his heart to see the kid like this. So scared, in definite pain, obviously having a nightmare, a bit snotty...The man gulped in nervousness then reached out for the boy's wet stained face and gently as he could, squeezed the cupped cheek.

Amethyst eyes snapped open; river of tears flew down both cheeks as a strangled yelp comes out of the poor boy. Small hands instinctively grabbed his right arm's wrist as if to stop it from doing harm only to find safety. The wailing died down immediately but the kid was sobbing, hiccupping, obviously frightened of the nightmare. Kronos bent down, used his both of his arms to cup both cheeks then wiped the running tears away.

"Shh, hey, you are safe now, Jay. You are safe and home." Kronos stated trying to comfort Jay with a small smile. He has never done this before and hopes he was doing it right.

The boy whimpered while inching closer to him, his glassy eyes clearly stating the distress that nightmare caused. If it was anyone but Jay, he would have soaked their pain and enjoy the suffering. Kronos can compare Jay to millions of past actions he did in the past. His enjoyment for degrading humanity has diminished with an exception of Drake, once in a while. Yet, the largest changes always revolved around mercy and compassion. He learned mercy from the café as he felt what it is like to be human not a titan. He saw compassion within the twins despite their cold unbreakable exterior.

Was becoming human really a bad thing?

Kronos lowered his head to Jay's forehead and closed his eyes. "Long time ago, little one, before you were even born, a friend once told me nothing can hurt you worse than yourself. Do you know what that means?" He whispered to sniffling boy. He felt Jay silently shook his head. A serene smile spread across his face.

"It means you are truly safe here with me in whatever reality we live in. I am your guardian and I won't let anything hurt you, even a nightmare."

"Yu pwomise?"

The man couldn't help but chuckle. "I promise, smart one." He teased. He knew the kid was intelligent and for that reason he tends to forget that Jay is still a child. That is why he is the guardian; to protect the boy from his own living demons.

Is being human and experiencing all of this…damnable?

Is being a _titan_ worth the past life he had?

If he had a second chance to choose what he was, can Kronos really choose now? Perhaps years ago he would have answered titan with no hesitance. Now, there was just so much at stake even if he is not willing to admit it.

"Cade, me scared…" Jay whispered sleepily as he tries to hold his wrist tighter, not wanting to let go. He felt himself shift closer, his arms engulfing Jay into a strange angled-hug then puts his head on top of the little one's head. "I know but I am here." Kronos replied softly as he petted his hair to ease the boy. There was silence afterward and he stayed for a while just in case. He almost thought Jay had fallen asleep after five minutes of quietness if the boy had not spoken.

"Do Cade get scared?" The boy murmured. He chuckled again at the silly question. "Of course I do. Fear is…something you cannot abandon like old toys or books." The former titan answered. Other titans, gods, high standing creatures, would have boasted that they do not fear anything, not even Death. What they do not realize is their own foolishness. Kronos was like them before too, unafraid of anything. It was not impossible but he shivers to think anyone being an emotionless creature, unfeeling of fear, joy, ecstasy, pain-

-All for the glory of victory.

"Fear is a rational feeling, Jay. It is your emotion, one of the things that makes you human." Kronos stated, well, quoted from a wise old man long, long ago. Jay did an 'hm' sound probably thinking of everything he had just said. It almost to be honest and they said he wasn't the 'wise' type. If only they could look at him now.

Kronos slowly stood up wanting to retire from this long night. He smiled down at the now calm Jay although he wasn't asleep yet. "Kid, go to sleep. We are going to have to wake early tomorrow, remember? No school, just the café. I bet Sammy and the others are excited to see you." He told him and was pleased by the reaction of a returned smile.

"Nighty, Cade."

"Goodnight, kid."


	18. Act I, Truthful Eyes

**A/N: **It's finally summer, guys :D! Aren't you glad school is over? Anyway, this chappie may become confusing for the later parts and have a scenerio where you're just like 'what just happened?'. If that happens, I deeply apologize. It was meant to be like that to make readers think carefully of what is going on. It should be not that hard, the title gives a good understanding when you finish reading the whole chappie! Hope it helps :) I'm going to edit chapters and probably update when I have them all revised, including this chapter. The next chappie or so should explain what happened here so don't worry if you are still confused.

On a completely unrelated note, have you ever listened to Wonderfilled by Owl City? It's the song for a Oreo commercial and quite catchy ;3

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

**Act I: Beneath the Wings**

**Chapter 17: Truthful Eyes**

"_Eyes are like mirrors; they can reflect your worst nightmares."_

He could feel a small sweat of dread fall from his face to the hard wood floor.

Perhaps he should have taken notice more of his surroundings and the people he works with. This situation could have been avoided along with the anxiety travelling through his nerves. He really didn't expect to be almost found out this soon or expect the god to show up at their sons' workplace. It was quite strange, as if that god is willing to show favourites to his children. Even so, Hades did not think Ares was that kind of parent nor did he think the god of war was Drake and Eric's father.

Can you see his problem now?

Ares does not seem to notice him as Hades but just another employee at the café. This worried him a lot because he did not know what Ares could be thinking which makes his whole situation very dangerous. All of his secrets, the magic, the shadows, could be revealed to the gods and if that happens, well, it cannot be good.

Hades eyed Ares who was at the corner of the café with the twins talking about something serious. He had an incline of what it could be. The recent activities of the shadows have been aggressive, productive and unpredictable. They are getting ready for something big and the leader knows Hades is on their trail. He may not know the shadow's motive but the god of underworld, for once, is glad to have the prophecy. They are on even grounds as far as he knows. One unexpected move the balance will break then all of Hades' preparations would have been for nothing.

"You can't just tell us that!"

The loud yell almost pierced the café into silence startling Hades and the customers. Drake had suddenly stood up, angrily yelling his statement to Ares' face. Both fiery eyes glared at each other though the teen's glare was wavering. Eric looked at both his father and his twin uncertain of what to do. He would be unsure too if he was in the same situation especially if your father is the god of war. Temper comes in naturally just as strength.

"Sit back down, Drake. You're causing a commotion." Ares said through gritted teeth. The teen went stiff as seconds tick by then eventually sat down again with a heated glare.

They went back to their murmured conversation only low enough for them to hear. The café slowly returned to its lively state although now there was a small tension lingering in the air. Every now and then, a customer would look back at the family's table with suspicion. Hades could hardly blame them. The god of war was quite intimidating to anyone and that alone can cause such suspicion especially if around the twins. The tall man had muscular lean body most men envy; a light coloured skin with barely any blemishes though has some faded scars if you look closely. His eyes were always obstructed with those dark black sunglasses to prevent mortals to see his smoldering fiery eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt, faded blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. His favourite leather black jacket was on the chair he was sitting on.

"I wonder if they are alright."

Hades snapped out of his reverie, a bit startled to find Felia beside him clearly concerned and confused. He did not say anything back knowing the twins should be fine. They were a duo of war complementing each other with what the other does not have. Even if they cannot defeat a god physically, the twins will find a way.

"Oh, stop your worrying Felia!" Sarah replied grinning against the kitchen door she was holding, "That's their father, right? Family fights sometimes so I'm sure things are a bit edgy." She had ways with words despite her crazy attitude. Felia gave a returning small smile but her eyes held anxiety and worry. She was about to say something else when a customer rang the front counter's bell. All heads turned to the front cashier where a tall brunette woman stood looking impatient.

"I…better go." Felia hesitantly said, nodded to the two then left for the customer. The boss chuckled shaking her head as she watches her friend work. "Always being a mother hen that girl." She commented. Hades raised an eyebrow as he turns to face her.

Since when did Sarah act like her age? She was older than Felia by two years yet so immature. Apparently, nowadays seniors tend to act younger than their age.

_I guess the same could be said about some gods_, he thought with an inward grimace.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "What? It's true." She answered shrugging then waved her hand as she left for the kitchen leaving the god of the underworld alone standing near the display case.

The atmosphere had returned to normal as if the commotion never happened. How quickly can someone forget a recent event? Perhaps it was not forgotten entirely, just cast away. He looked around the café and his eyes immediately trained back on Ares' table. His hand twitched nervously wanting to know what they were talking about. It was too risky to come near the table acting like a waiter. Hades can feel his magic barrier weakening because of the recent events. He sighed heavily backing away to meet the wrapping counter.

"For how long can I still play this game?" He lowly whispered to himself, his voice filled with exhaustion. Can he, the god of the underworld, really catch those monsters again? The first time he had a tremendous helper but now, he was alone. Oh, why, oh why did he have to discover about the origins?

Curiosity from humans like an infectious disease you cannot get rid of.

That infectious disease is about to get Hades murdered for _good_.

* * *

There was a weird man talking to Drake and Eric.

He wasn't sure if he should approach or to stay still.

Jay stared from the front door where the twins sat with the man as he held tightly onto Cade's hand. They arrived too early for Jay's liking. The sun was barely awake and the dark night still clouded the city. It was unfair how his guardian wanted to wake him in this mad hour. Then again, school was cancelled until the recent accident is resolved so Cade decided to bring Jay to work. The man probably doesn't trust anymore daycare centers. When they entered the café, he quickly tried to search for Drake or Eric with his eyes. Old Voice made a comment of the twins sitting beside 'a strange man reeking power'. He did not know what that meant but the man was indeed strange.

Despite the normal look, Jay felt an odd air around him.

"Huh, he came early this month." Cade said wistfully while looking at the twins. His guardian knew who the man was? The boy looked at his guardian with a questioning glance. "Who?" He asked confused. Golden brown eyes smiled down at him as the man chuckled.

"Drake and Eric's father. He comes in here to talk to them once in two months or so." His guardian explained but it only created more questions for the kid. Why can't the father live with them? Where did he live? Why was the man so strange? However, he only nodded in thought keeping his mouth shut. It felt intrusive to ask such things.

"Hey Cade! Aww, you brought little Jay along with you. That's so cute!"

A shiver involuntarily went up his spine as Cade's boss, Sarah, emerges from the kitchen wearing a pink apron with a cute white bunny on it and holding a spatula. She had her trademark smile on which did not soothe his nerves. Don't get him wrong, Sarah was a nice lady and much better than the daycare people.

But squeezing his cheeks like no tomorrow was _unbearable_!

His mean guardian just laughed at him whenever the woman pinches his cheek. It was one of those times he wanted to throw a pillow at the man's face. Old Voice had suggested furniture like a piece of plate but that was excessive. Cade did not deserve any pain.

"You know you're scaring Jay right?" Cade told her raising one eyebrow at her pouting face. She scoffs at him, waving a hand as if to dismiss him. "Why would anyone be scared of me?" She retorted while rolling her eyes.

The man did not dare to answer the dreaded question.

After a minute of just staring at her in silence, she scowled at Cade then stomped back to the kitchen muttering something he couldn't hear. His guardian chuckled then looked down at him smiling. "Come on, I'm going to leave you with Sam and Felia at front while I work in the kitchen, okay?" He said head tilting to the direction of a stoic Sam. The man stood behind a counter filled with colourful papers looking down distractedly. He looked lost in his thoughts, eyes gazing elsewhere.

Jay looked up to his guardian flashing him a smile and replied with a nod. They walk together to the front hand by hand. Felia nodded in greetings when she saw them as she was busy dealing with the customers.

"Why is he just standing there?" He heard Cade mutter. Jay turned to Cade whose eyebrows were scrunched together looking directly at Sam. The other man did not notice anything as if he was a statue. Maybe he should get his attention by saying hi? He should.

_Wait, Jay-_

"Sammy!" He exclaimed as he lets go of Cade's hand to run towards the man. Samuel's head snapped, eyes immediately trained on him. Jay stopped cold, frozen in his tracks eyes wide. He takes a few steps back unsure what he was seeing. Sam looked shock blinking rapidly while shaking his head. "You scared me there, kid." He said chuckling.

Jay dared not to respond. He stood still not moving an inch.

A hand suddenly came to rest on his shoulder making him jump in surprise. "Whoa, why so jumpy all of the sudden?" Cade's voice asked though it sounded far away for him. Sam looked at him with a confused and worried face.

"Did…did I scare you?"

He wanted to say yes.

_Calm yourself! Don't let __**it**__ get to you again!_

His heart pounded fast in his chest through his ears like thundering drums. He can hear them trying to talk to him but they fell deaf on his ears sounding so far, far away. Even Old Voice was starting to sound muffled. That old familiar fear was starting to flow into his veins again. A cold dreadful sensation which yourself cannot abandon.

What went wrong? What went wrong? What went wrong?

WHAT WENT WRONG?

Dark, flaming eyes alike to the burning coals with fiery fragments lingering in the eyes. He saw horrible deaths, merciless judgements, distorted monsters and many more horrors which he thought not exist. However, those visions were not what _disturbed_ him.

Jay saw a godly king sitting on a dark onyx throne decorated with the skulls of the dead, loyal hounds of hell at his disposal. The king looked familiar and he knew why.

As soon as he gazed unto the eyes of the god, the image of the king flickered revealing a bit of Sam and like a puzzle almost complete, the flickering stop.

On that death throne sat Samuel Banes in all his glory as a king.

"JAY!"

Warm golden brown eyes stared at him clearly startled and concerned. He felt two hands on his shoulder shaking him only to stop when he looked back. The blurred lines slowly dissipate as his hearing went back to normal. The lively noisy chatter of the café played on the background as if nothing happened. Samuel was down on his knees to like Cade a worry look on his face. The kid blinked rapidly then rubbed his eyes. He felt a huge headache starting to pound on his mind but the pain wasn't major.

What had happened? Was that all his imagination? Did he really just saw all of that?

Old Voice did not speak, its presence merely lingering amongst the headache and pain.

He felt like throwing up, crying loudly as he can until his throat burned. Anything to relive the crawling sensation on his skin that something was wrong. A choked sob escapes his lips, he couldn't stop it. It was too much.

Tears started to flow down and Jay felt Cade scooping him up, rubbing his back for comfort. He threw his hands around the man's neck burying his face in his shirt not wanting to see anyone. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Sam didn't mean it….whatever he did." Cade whispered to him sounding both unsure and reassuring.

He felt guilty, upset, angry, disturbed- there was turmoil squeezing his mind unmerciful.

A lowly whisper, almost barely heard echoed in the back of his mind repeating again and again. It was something that fueled his fears even more.

_**YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND**_


End file.
